Coming To Terms
by shane2922
Summary: Adam has everything going for him now, but what happens when something from his past comes back? Will she cause havoc? Fadam, Eclare, ect... *Complete
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"It's your turn to close up Adam" Eli told his best friend. They had both started working at the Dot on the weekends to earn some extra cash. Eli to spend on his girlfriend Clare for their one and a half year anniversary and Adam to spend on a hot date with his new girlfriend, Angie. They had only been dating for a few months now. Eli was kind of curious on how well his friend had rebounded from his last relationship with Fiona Coyne. She was now a distant memory, but Eli couldn't help but wonder if his friend was really over her.

"Ok I'll close up" Adam responded, not putting up much of a fight like Eli had anticipated.

"What's wrong?" Eli asked, walking over to where his friend was moping the floor to close up for the night.

"Nothing…it's just…Angie is gonna pick me so I really don't mind closing up."

"Ah yes Miss Angie. How are things coming along with you and her?" Eli asked.

He always wondered why his friend started to date the new student on campus. He sensed mostly because she kind of resembled someone they both knew.

"Things are going great. My mom even likes her and you know how hard she can be when it comes to new people."

"Tell me about it" Eli mumbled. "Well I'm off" he added, taking off the apron around his waist and setting it down on the counter.

"Ok. Tell Clare I said hi" Adam told him as he locked the door. The café was already closed for the night, but he still had to put everything back in its place before the morning shift started. He put up the wet floor sign and proceeded to the back to leave all the supplies ready. As he was in the storage room, he felt his phone vibrate. He opened it up to see who was texting him.

_Are you almost off? – A._ it was his girlfriend, Angie. He smiled and text her back

_Almost. You outside?_ A few minutes later she responded.

_Yes. Waiting for my prince charming –A_

He looked at the word intently. _Prince Charming_. No one had called him that close to a year. He shook his head trying to get rid of the thoughts that were surfacing. He closed the storage room and went over to the front. He saw his girlfriends' car parked outside in front of the store. He waved at her as he discarded his apron and hung it up on the coat rack. He locked up the cafe and headed over to the passenger door. He opened and smiled at his light brown haired green eyed girlfriend.

"Hey" he said, leaning over to kiss her cheek. She leaned in closer to accept the kiss. "So how was work?" she asked, pulling away from the curve.

"It was ok. Eli left early to go meet up with Clare." He responded. They sat there in silence for a bit.

"Hey do you think you can stay over at my place tonight?" she responded as the car came to a stop on a red light. He was caught off guard. He really didn't know what to say. He and Angie had only been dating a few months now and she knew about him, but he didn't realize she wanted to go so fast.

"Sure. Let me just text my mom and let her know." he said reaching for his phone. He looked down and saw the last text he had gotten from Angie. _Prince Charming._ He closed his phone.

"You know what? I rather not risk it. She was mad at me when I left in the afternoon, so I really don't want to send her over the edge."

"I thought your mom liked me?" she responded. Last time she was over at his house, his mom made her feel right at home, not like his last girlfriend, according to his brother.

"Yeah she those, but you know how she is." He replied, looking out the window. "Ok then. I'll just drop you off." She seemed to really want him to stay over, but she also wanted to avoid any bad feelings between her and his mom.

They came to a stop in front of his house. "Ok bye" he said, leaning in for a kiss to her cheek. She turned and kissed his lips with hers. She seemed to be into the kiss, but she felt some hesitation on his side. She broke apart as he gestured his body out of the car.

"Ill call you when I get home." she yelled as he closed the door. He crouched down to the window and waved at her. She drove off.

"Hey mom. I'm home" he said, seeing his mom on the couch.

"Oh. Hey Adam. I didn't expect you home tonight. I thought you were going to stay with Angies'." He knew his mom was ok with him spending the night at Angies' place since he wasn't sleeping with her. "Nah. I decided to come home. Angie had some stuff to do." he lied.

He headed upstairs as he rejected his mothers offer of reheating dinner for him. He locked the door and sat on his rolling chair. He closed his eyes and thought back at what Angie had been implying. He knew she wanted to take their relationship further, but he put up some resistance. He thought back at the last person who he had been with. Her touch. Her smell. The look of her bare body close to his. It had been a year now and he still had not gotten her out of his head. He wanted more than anything to get her image out of his thoughts. He knew unless he did that, he would never truly be happy with his current relationship with Angie.

"Hey bro. open up." Drew said from behind the door. Adam took in a sigh as he got up from the chair and proceeded towards the door. Drew came in and took Adam's seat. Adam sat down at the corner of his bed, wanting to know what his brother wanted.

"What do you want, Drew" he asked

"Oh nothing really. I just wanted to see if you were off tomorrow. Me and Jess wanted to know if you and Angie would want to join us on a double date." Adam looked at his brother with a confuse look. "It wasn't my idea" drew replied "she just wants to get to know you and Angie better, that's all." Adam still could not believe his senior brother was dating a sophomore. Then again, not so long ago, he was a sophomore dating a senior.

"So what do you say?" Drew asked

"Sure why not" Adam responded in a not so caring way.

"What's wrong?" Drew said

"God why does everyone keep saying that. There is nothing wrong." Adam yelled back. Drew got up from his seat and was about to leave the room when he turned back at Adam.

"Well I hope it's nothing. I don't think you would want to mess things up between you and Fiona version 2.0" he said laughing as he closed the door. Adam reached out for his pillow and threw it at the door. Adam had never seen Angie that way. Eli had pointed out to him that there were similarities to them both, not just in appearance, but Angie wasn't Fiona. _She sure isn't_ he thought to himself. He exhaled a deep sigh as he got ready for bed.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Angie turned her head to look at her boyfriend. He was staring at the screen and eating popcorn. The movie hadn't really started yet and he was already in his own little world. She reached over and took his hand from the armrest. He turned to face her. He smiled and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. For the most part he was happy with her. The only thing that seemed to be the problem was the thoughts in his brain. He couldn't get them out. The best way to approach this, he thought, was to just ignore them and move forward with Angie. The lights started to dim as the movie was about to start.

"Look" he heard Angie said as she pointed in the direction of where his brother was sitting four rows down from them. He was in total make out mood with Jess. He looked like he wanted to suck her face in. Adam frowned a bit before joining his girlfriend in laughter. "You wanna show them how its done?" he asked turning his head to face her as he put the armrest from the seat in the up position so there was nothing between them. She immediately latched on to him. He felt happiness with Angie. He felt he was really starting to move on, in a way. She brought him out the depressed state he was in when he and she-who-shall-not-be-named broke up. As those words circled his thought, he brought Angie a bit closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she put an arm around his back. For most of the beginning of the movie, they were exploring each others mouth with their tongues until finally they broke apart.

"Wow" she responded as she looked into Adams' eyes.

He smiled at her before turning to face the movie. She seemed disappointed that he didn't want to continue. She was caught a bit off guard as she felt his hands wrap around her body. She smiled and placed her hands on top of his. They sat this way until the movie ended.

"Well that sucked" Adam exclaimed as they were coming out of the theater.

"I thought it was ok" Drew replied. "You didn't even see the movie. You were busy with other activities" Adam responded, noticing Jess' cheeks getting pink. "So what do you guys want to do now?" Drew asked as they made their way outside the theater.

"Well I was gonna head back to Angies place and drop her off" Adam told him. He was pretty happy that his mom had let him borrow the car. Since Drew got his new car, Adam had been desperately trying to get his mom to agree to let him borrow hers. She was hesitant at first, but came around to the idea. Drew smiled as he and Jess walked to the parking lot. Adam grabbed Angie's hand and made a mad dash for the parked minivan. He came to a stop in the front of the hood and jerked Angie closer to him. He gave her a quick kiss and went over to open the door for her. She gladly got in as he walked across to get into the drivers side.

"So are you gonna come in this time?" Angie asked Adam as he turned off the car in front of her house. He smiled as he got out. She squealed a bit before heading out of the seat. He took her hand and they went inside. The lights in the living room were turned off. "My moms working the night shift at the police station" he heard Angie said before the lights came on. She sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to her. He half smiled as he took it. She removed her coat as he did the same.

"So what do you thought…" he began to say before being cut short by her lips on him. He was startled at first, but easily came around. She put her hands around the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up. He wasn't surprised. He knew she wanted this, but he wasn't still sure he would be able to deliver. She put the shirt down on the floor and did the same with her shirt. She then leaned in closer for his belt and undid it. He pushed her away bit. "What's wrong?" she asked. "How about we take this upstairs?" he responded. She smiled and grabbed his hand as they headed up the stairs. When they were in her room, they both motioned for her bed. She positioned herself on to of him as she began to take off his pants. They slipped under the covers as her pants came off.

"Wow. You don't waste time do you?" he said as he started to unhook her bra. "Not with someone as charming a prince as yourself." She exclaimed. "Why do you call me that?" Adam questioned, making him stop. "Isn't that you nickname?" she responded. "No" he said vividly upset "No one calls me that. Who told you to call me that?" he added. She took the sheet cover and threw it off her body. She started to hook her bra back on. "Drew told me that was your nickname. He told this when I came over to your house last week."

Adam could kill his brother right now if he was in front of him. He wanted to leave everything that reminded him of _her_ in the past, including the nickname. "She use to call you that, didn't she?" Angie replied, breaking his train of thoughts. He looked down for a second. Angie and him hadn't' really discussed how he ended things with his last girlfriend. He knew it would come out someway so he decided it was time she knew.

He took in a sigh as he started.

"Yes she did. She use to call me that and I had a nickname for her as well."

"Why did you guys break up?" she asked

"It's kinda complicated" Adam responded.

"I got time" she answered, reaching over for his hand.

"Ok" he added, smiling at her.

"It was her senior year. I knew she was spending the summer here, but in the fall she would heading to Milan to study fashion. Everything seemed to be going great until on day, I caught her cheating on Me." he said.

"Why would she cheat on you? You are such a great guy." He girlfriend responded. She came in closer and gave him a hug. At the same time, they slowly brought themselves back down onto the bed. They just laid there for a few minutes, staring into each others eyes until her eyes started to close. She turned her body to her side and move closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her as she felt to a deep sleep.

He was happy that she didn't want to go into much detail about who he said Fiona had cheated on him with. He wanted to so badly to punch himself right now. He still could not believe that he had just lied to his girlfriend. Fiona never cheated on him and he knew the real reason he had let her go was because she deserved better. As he closed his eyes, his thoughts went back to the day when he caught his ex-girlfriend in an argument with her mom.

"But I love him, mom" he heard Fiona say as he silently watched from behind the slightly open condo door.

"I know you do, Fiona, but don't you think you need to take care of your self first? I mean I approve of your relationship with Adm. I just think that taking a year off from school to stay here might not be such a good idea for you, especially since you just got accepted to Domus academy in Milan." Her mom replied. He was a bit taking back about how much Fiona was giving up to stay here. He knew that she would not be happy just staying here and doing nothing, even if he was here. He knew what he had to do. He knocked on the door, suggesting that he had just gotten there. Fiona walked over to see him as he stood there with his face tilted down towards the floor.

"Hey Prince Adam" she exclaimed. He didn't look up. "Fiona. We need to talk." He had a serious look on his face as he brought his head up. Her smiled disappear as she nodded for him to come in. she looked over to where her mom was standing and gave her a quick look indicating they needed some privacy.

"I'm just gonna run to the store real quick. I won't be gone to long. It was nice to see you, Adam" her mom said before heading out.

"So what did you want to talk about" Fiona said…

"Wake up Adam" he heard in the distance. He quickly woke up, realizing where he was. He was startled to find his girlfriend standing by the bed with two cups of coffee in her hands. She handed on down to him as he rubbed his eyes open. "Thank you" he replied as he took the cup from her.

"You looked a little bit sad when I came in. where you having bad dream?" she asked

"No. it was just something stupid. Don't worry about it" he replied giving her a half hearted smile

"Oh" she exclaimed. _What was he dreaming about_ she wondered.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Adam looked out the window from the counter. He watched as people he knew from school passed by. He put his hand to his chin and leaned on the counter. It was a slow day. Not a lot of people were in the Dot and those who were had their orders taking care of. "What's on your mind?" he heard from behind him. Startled, he turned quickly to see who it was.

"Nothing really, dude" he told Eli "it just that yesterday, I stayed over at Angie's house and…"

"She's pregnant, isn't she? Wow you work fast in a night" Eli responded. Adam flicked him off as he got back to the topic "She asked me about Fiona and how we broke up"

Eli's smile disappeared. "And what did you say?"

"That she cheated on me" Adam replied, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"So you lied?" Eli asked. Eli was one, maybe the only one, who really knew why his best friend broke up with Fiona.

"Well what else could I say? I don't think she would want to hear the truth."

"And why not?"

"Because then she would be asking me if I still had feelings for her and if…."

"Do you still have feelings for Fiona?" Eli inserted. Eli had always guessed that if and when his friend moved on, it wouldn't be easy to forget Fiona. She had been his first love. Well his first everything.

"I don't know…I just think…" Adam sharply exhaled "I just don't want to ruin things with Angie by bringing up the past."

"Dude you need to be honest with her. You kinda owe it to her. I mean, you're the one that asked her out only weeks after Fiona left."

"I know I know, but can't I just let this one go? I mean it's not like its hurting anyone"

"Right now. Just you wait. It always comes back to bite you in the ass. Remember how I kept playing off Clare?"

"Yeah yeah yeah…"

"Hey here's your chance" Eli said nudging him to look at the door. Clare and Angie had just walked in. Eli thought it was funny how Clare was friends with Angie, but still found the time to talk to Fiona almost every day. _Women_ he thought.

"Hey babe" Adam said, leaning over to give Angie a quick peck on the lips. Eli did the same with Clare. "So what can we get you ladies?" Eli asked, taking out his waiter tablet and pen. "Just two Chai tea lattes, please." Clare responded.

"Coming right up." Eli said as he walked over to the Bodum. "Tell her" he whispered to Adam as he scooped up the Chai leaf and put them into the Bodum.

"Not right now. She seems to be having a good night. I don't want to bring her down" Adam replied, measuring out the sugar and putting it in with the tea mixture.

"I know you too well Adam" Eli added as he poured in the hot water into the Bodum. "And you are not going to tell her till it's too late. You need to let her know now"

"I'm not gonna wait. I just want to tell her at the right time" he responded as he steeped the tea and place it into two cups. Eli brought over the steamed milk and poured it in to the cups. He quickly dusted both of the drinks with a little bit of cinnamon before stirring them. He got both cups and placed them on the serving tray.

"Look I'm not telling you what to do. I'm just giving you a fair warning. Don't let her believe that lie." Eli said as he handed the tray off to Adam. Adam sighed and headed towards the table the girls had sat in. "Here you go ladies. Hope you enjoy" he started to walk away when he saw Eli flailing his arms around, motioning for him to tell her. Adam rolled his eyes and turned around to face the girls.

"Hey Clare. I think Eli wants to run something by you" he said pointing over to Eli.

"I'll go see what he wants" she replied, taking her drink with her. Adam took her chair.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Clare asked Eli as she came up to him. He wasn't paying attention. He eyes were glued to what was happening with Adam and Angie. "Why are you being so nosy, Eli?" she said, putting her cup down and looking in the same direction. After a minute, Eli turned his attention to his girlfriend.

"Hey you still talk to Fiona right?" he asked. She had this surprised look on her face when Eli asked her that question. She nervously nodded as she told him why he asked.

"Did she ever tell you why Adam broke up with her?"

"No" she replied "She just told me she felt as though it came out of the blue. That she thought everything was fine between them and then poof. Why?"

"Oh no reason."

"You know come to think of it, I never really asked Adam why he broke up with Fi." She said. Eli sensed her thoughts lingering and decided to call her out on something he had observed.

"So why did you get so nervous when I asked you about Fiona?" he said. It worked. Clare got nervous again. He could tell she was hiding something. He quickly looked over to see how it was going with Angie and Adam. He saw them holding hands and Adam bowing down his head. _He told her_ Eli thought as he brought his attention back to his rambling nervous girlfriend.

"Oh no reason. I…just...think its weird that you're asking about her and what…I mean …"

"Ok clam down. What are you not telling me, Edwards? And remember no secrets."

"Well it's really not a secret."

"Then you can tell me then."

"Well no"

"Then it's a secret" Eli said. Clare closed her mouth and turned around, avoiding Eli's suspicious eye sight. She could feel his eyes burning a hole in the back of her skull. She was happy when she saw Adam and Angie walking up to them. They were both not smiling, but seemed happy. They were holding hands.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Angie asked Adam. He brought her hand to his lips and gave it a quick kiss. "Yes you will." He responded before Angie looked at Clare "We should get going if we're gonna get my stuff from my house."

"Oh yeah. We should go. I'll text you later Eli." Clare replied, giving Eli a quick kiss before leaving with Angie.

"What was that all about?" Eli asked Adam who was waving good bye to the girls. "Clare and Angie are having a sleep over at Clare's house. You know…Girls night?"

"Huh... I wonder what that reminds me of?" Eli added. Adam rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna go clean up the tables." He simply said.

"So how'd it go?" Eli asked Adam as he took Clare's cup and threw away the rest of the tea into the sink before placing it in the dishwasher. "I told her" Adam replied setting down the tray full of cups that had been left behind by the patrons. He gave them a quick rinse and put them in the dishwasher and began to start the machine.

"I know that, duh. I mean how did she react when you told her the truth."

"As well as expected. She was pretty pissed off when I told her I had lied to her but then she kinda was sympathetic to the situation when I told her I broke up with Fiona because she was leaving."

"Adam!" Eli yelled as he was cleaning up the tables and putting the chairs up. "That's not the whole truth. Why didn't you tell her the other half?"

"Because it doesn't really matter. I told her the truth, in some way, and she's ok with it. Why can't you just let it go?"

"Fine. I will, but just don't come crying to me when I blows up in your face." Eli answered, taking the broom and beginning to sweep.

An hour later, Eli turned off the lights as both boys headed for the door. Adam locked the door and button up his coat and put on his beanie. "Its chilly." He said to Eli. "When is Morty gonna be out of the shop again?" he asked.

"When they fixed the transmission. It was fucked. So for now, we are walking home my friend" Eli laughed as he saw Adam shivering. Eli enjoyed the cold. He even slept with his window open, even when it was snowing. They began to walk around the corner when they heard a car come behind them. They noticed it, but quickly ignored it as they started to walk again. They heard the car door open and close. Both of them just shrugged it off.

'I hope they know that we're close" Adam said jokingly. Eli chuckled as he saw a figure go towards the Dots door. They rattled it a bit, which made the boys react.

"Hey we're closed. Did you need something?" Adam asked as he stood there watching the person turn towards him.

"Adam?" he heard come from the figure in front of him.

"Oh shit" he heard Eli say behind him as the person came closer to the street light.

There in front of him stood his tall, blue eyed, curled haired ex girlfriend. She had a dark coat on and a black crochet hat gracefully cover her head. He felt weak. He felt his legs become as heavy as a truck. He couldn't move.

"Adam?" he heard again, but not coming from Fiona. Eli had his hand on his forearms, trying to help him keep his balance.

She came closer. _No_ he thought. Seeing her only a few steps away from him, he gathered his strength and turned around. Eli let go of Adam's arm as he saw his friend run down the street.

Adam ran as hard as he could. Letting the tears dry on his cheek as the cool night air hit his face._ Why?_ He thought. _Why is she here?_

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Clare can I ask you something?" Angie asked Clare. They were both sitting on the floor of Clare's living room with the TV on and junk food all around them. Their girls' night out was getting back on track after they left Angie's house.

"Sure what is it?" Clare said as she let the paint dry from her finger nails. She had painted them black_. Now Eli and I can match _she comically thought to herself.

"When Adam and Fiona broke up, did she take it kinda hard?" Angie asked. Clare just looked at her for a minute. _Why is everyone asking for Fiona today? First Eli and now Angie._ She knew the answer to the question; she just didn't want to tell Angie that when Adam broke Fiona's heart, she went back to drinking and got in to a car accident that ended her cousin Victoria's life. Fiona had never really recovered from that. Clare only knew about it since Fi had told her only weeks after the incident happened. She made Clare promise not to tell anyone. Not even Eli.

"She took it bad as expected. Why do you ask?" Clare wanted to know why, after all these months of being with Adam, Angie was now asking about Fi.

"Adam told me why he broke up with her"

"Why did he break up with her?" Clare asked

"You mean you don't know? He never told you?" Angie thought that out of everyone Adam knew, Eli and Clare would have been the first to know why.

"Well I know what happened, but never the reason." Clare replied " So what was it? Why did he break up with Fi?"

"He told me it was because she was leaving and he didn't want to do the long distance thing." Angie said, taking a spoonful of chocolate chip ice cream to her mouth.

_That's a strange reason_ Clare thought. She knew very well that it wasn't a long distance problem. According to Fiona, she was going to take off a year to stay here and be with Adam, but that all changed when Adam broke her heart. She left as soon as she could. _This doesn't make any sense. Just last year they spend two weeks away from each other in the summer and both of them didn't seem to mind_ she thought.

"Hello. Earth to Clare" Angie said as she waved her hand in front of Clare's face. Clare snapped back out of her thoughts and simply smiled at her friend.

"What's up?" Angie asked.

"Nothing. Let's get back to watching Pretty Woman" Clare said, quickly turning to the TV. After a few minutes of getting into the movie, Clare heard her phone vibrate on the table. She opened it and saw one new text from Eli

_I need you to get over to my house ASAP big problem. BIG PROBLEM. Call NOW!_

"Who is it?" Angie asked. Clare got up from the floor and headed towards the front door. "It's just Eli. He wants to talk to me. I'll be back in a sec" Clare said opening the front door. She quickly closed it and took her coat off the rack and put it on. She had forgotten how cold it was outside. She took a seat on the patio chair and called Eli.

"Hey so what's the problem?" she said as Eli picked up.

"Why didn't you tell me that Fiona was coming?" Eli said rather quickly and angry.

_Oh shit_ Clare thought.

"Well it's not for another week. She wanted to visit me and I asked her when and she said when school was out. I told her next week so I would have a chance to tell you an…wait how do you know that she…"

"She's in my house, sitting in my kitchen, drinking coffee, asking me why I'm surprise to see her."

"Stop playing around Eli. I just talked to her this morning and she was in New…"

"Hey Clare" said Fiona who had the phone handed to her by Eli.

"Fi! What are you doing here? You were supposed to call me so I could get Eli to pick you up from the airport."

"I decided to rent a car and just meet you at the Dot."

_Shit shit…I mean shoot _Clare said to herself.

"That's where I met up with Eli and…"

"What did he say when he saw you?" Clare interrupted her friend. Clare didn't have to finish the sentence for Fiona to know who she was talking about. She had seen Adam. She knew Fiona hadn't dated anyone since Adam broke up with her. Fiona always made it clear that if she couldn't be with the one she loved, she wouldn't be with anyone.

"He just stood there, in shock for a bit and then ran from me." Fiona replied obviously hurt by Adam's actions.

"Hey Eli wants to talk to you. Hold on." Fiona handed the phone to Eli, who was still pretty aggravated by the fact that his best friends' ex-girlfriend had come to visit with out telling anyone, except for_ his_ girlfriend. He walked a few steps away from Fiona before he stated to talk.

"Hey so I need you to get down here and pick Fiona up. That crappy car's gps system she rented can't find your street. She can't stay here. Especially since Adam ran to who knows where in the middle of the night. I need to go find him."

"He's missing?"

"Well his mom called me when I got to the house. She told me he hadn't come home yet and asked if he was with me so I lied and told her yes. She wanted to speak with him, but I told her he was already asleep. So you think you can get Angie to drop you off?"

"Angie? You want Angie to drop _me_ off at _you_r house with Fiona being there?"

"Just let her drive off before you come inside. No big deal. I have to get going. It's already been half an hour. Text me when you get here. I might be gone by that time."

"Ok fine." Clare responded

"Hey Fiona" Eli said talking to Fiona. Clare could still hear him over the phone. "Clare's gonna come over. Angie's gonna drop her off."

"Who's Angie" Fiona said as Eli hanged up.

_Hope you can come up with something good to explain that, Eli_ Clare thought as she open the door. "Hey Angie. We need to cut girl's night short."

"Why? what happened?" Angie asked as she got up from the floor.

"Well Eli needs me to head over to his place and help him out with something." Clare replied as Angie put on her coat.

"Oh ok. Well I guess I can lend a hand"

"No!" Clare said as she opened the door. "No..it's something kind of private for him."

"Oh." Angie said, confused by Clare.

As they drove up to Eli's place, Angie couldn't help but wonder whose black 2012 Audi TT was parked in the driveway. She looked around and didn't see the hearse. She was still confused by what Eli wanted from Clare so late at night. She had not come to a stop in front of Eli's house when Clare quickly jumped out. Angie waved her good bye as Clare just stood there. Clare waved back, but didn't move to go inside. _Weird_ Angie thought as she slowly drove off. She looked at her front mirror to see if Clare was moving. She saw Eli's door open and saw a tall girl walk out. she couldn't really see anything else except bouncing curly dark hair as the girl made her way down the stairs. She really didn't pay too much attention as she hit the gas.

"Hey! It's so great to see you, Fi!" Clare said as she and Fiona hugged.

"It's been too long. Look how long your hairs gotten" Fiona replied as they parted. They stood there a few seconds as Fiona looked over in the direction that Angie had just driven off in. She looked back at Clare

"Who was that?" she asked Clare

"Eli didn't tell you?"

"No. He told me to ask you" Fiona replied. _Thank you so much_ Clare thought.

"I'll tell you when we get to my place." Clare said. They both headed over to Fiona's rented car and quickly they were on the road. Clare took out her phone and sent a quick text to Eli telling him that they were on their way back to her place.

_Good_. Eli text back

_Have you found him?_ Clare asked

A few minutes passed before he answered. _No_

"Where are you Adam? Clare said.

"Huh? What did you say?." Fiona replied.

"Oh nothing" it didn't cross her mind that she had said those words out loud. She told Fiona how to get to her house as her phone started to ring. She picked it up.

"I found him." Eli told her

"Thank god. Where was he?"

"Standing on the steps of your house"

"What? My house?" Clare replied, making Fiona turn to face her.

"He was looking for Angie."

"Well where are you guys now?" Clare asked. She didn't wait for a response. As Fiona drove up, her car lights shined in on the hearse parked in front of her place and there on the step right next to her boyfriend stood a pale Adam. Both boys looked down as the light blinded them. Clare looked to her side. Fiona eyes where frozen on Adam. _Crap_ Clare thought as they both exited from the car.

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Adam was out of breath as he stopped 4 blocks away from where he originally started to run. He tried to catch his breath, but the cold air was making it more difficult for him to do that. He slowly started to walk as his thoughts went back to what he had just seen. What was Fiona Coyne, _his ex,_ doing back in Toronto?

She was studying fashion in Europe last time he checked. _What would bring her to back to Canada? _He asked himself, knowing all to well the answer. "Clare" he said angrily to himself out loud. She was still talking to her so she had to know about her _surprise_ visit. He closed his eyes, his memory going back to her face. She hadn't changed a bit. She still had those beautiful blue eyes that used to pierce into his very soul every time he looked at her. Her hair was still a dark shade of brown that made her beauty radiate more. She was still the same girl he loves. _Loved_ he said to himself, correcting his thoughts. He quickly opened his eyes to see how long he had been walking towards the house. He was almost there. He quickly inhaled and started to pick up the pace.

Approaching the door, he quickly got the thoughts of Fiona out of his head. He knocked and saw the porch light come on. A woman in a dark navy blue shirt with red striped cargo pants answered the door. "Hello Mrs. Evans…. I mean Officer Evans." he gave her a smile. She politely smiled back. "Is Angie still here? I wanted to talk to her before she headed to Clare's house."

"She left around an hour ago. She should be at Clare's. You want me to call her for you?" officer Evans asked. He quickly shook his head. He wanted to talk to her in person. "I'll just head over there." Adam replied, turning back to where he had just come from. He looked at his phone as a new message arrived.

_Where the hell are you?. Call me- E_

Adam stuck the phone right back in his pocket and continued walking towards Clare's house. The night was getting colder, but his body felt on fire. He felt his stomach churn. He didn't want to deal with this. He had just told Angie _some_ of the reason why he broke up with Fiona and now she shows up? He quickly wanted to get away from his thoughts. He slowly started to run. The faster he got, the more his thoughts seemed to spin all around him. He began to feel sick to the pit of his stomach, but he kept on running. _I'm almost there_ he thought. He picked up more speed. He felt his stomach move wildly inside him. He screamed at the top of his lungs, getting out all the rage he was feeling through the night air as he passed house after house until he made it to the front steps of Clare's.

He quickly brought his hand to his knees. He felt weak. His head kept on spinning. He held his stomach as he ran for the neighbors bushes. He quickly discarded his whole lunch. He knew he was in trouble. He felt light headed. He struggled to get back to Clare's place. He slumped his body to the concrete step and took out his phone. He saw 5 missed calls from Eli. He pressed the redial button to get some help.

"Adam?...Adam can you hear me? Where are you?" Eli asked obviously concerned. Adam felt his stomach quickly churn again.

"I'm at Clare's come pick me up…" he said quickly hanging up the phone and running again for the bushes.

A few minutes later, Adam saw bright lights come up the street. He quickly made out that it was Morty. He stood up, but quickly fell back down. As Morty came to a stop, Eli jumped out the car to help his friend.

"What happened?" Eli asked.

"Well one minute I was fine and looking for Angie, the next I'm leaving a present on the neighbors bush." Adam mumbled.

Eli got his phone out and started to dial. Adam already knew he was calling Clare.

"I found him" he said

"Standing on the steps of your house" he continued "He was looking for Angie."

After Eli said those words, Adam saw bright HID lights head towards them. _The same from the restaurant_ he thought. _Great_. He quickly covered his eyes as the car came closer. As the lights shut off, he put his hand down. He saw Clare get out of the car and run towards him. Eli helped him to his feet and held him up. His beanie dropped to the floor, but he could care less right now about his hat.

"He doesn't feel so hot. Running in the cold night with only a small jacket for warmth will do that to you." Eli said, helping Adam up the stairs of Clare's house. Adam quickly looked over his shoulders to see if someone was behind Clare. He caught a glimpse of Fiona crouching down and picking up his beanie. She played with the rim of the beanie in her hands before heading up the stairs. Eli slowly positioned Adam on the couch as Clare picked up the mess left behind by her and Angie. Fiona carefully walked passed Adam and headed towards Clare in the kitchen.

"Is he ok?" Adam heard her say. She sounded sad but at the same time firm. He quickly shut his eyes. He felt a hand on his cheek and tried to open up his eyes, but couldn't. "He's burning up" he heard someone say over him. It took him a while but he opened one eye. He saw Fiona standing over him, her hand on his cheek. He wanted more than anything to run. Run away from the hurt he was in right now. To run from all this. To run from her and to never fucking speak another word to her, but he couldn't. He quickly drifted off as his thoughts went back to Fiona then Angie.

The sun's rays on his face woke him out of his sleep early in the morning. He winced as he opened his eyes. As his blurred vision started to refocus, he looked around him. There on the floor was Eli and Clare under a blanket, arms wrapped around one another. He then looked at the living room table full of bottles and over the counter medicine. "What the hell happened?" he said, loud enough to wake up the person who had their legs serving him as a pillow. He hadn't notice that his head rested comfortably on Fiona's thighs until she woke up and fidgeted around. He quickly rose to his feet, waking Eli and Clare.

"Hey. You're awake" he heard Fiona say as she stretched her arms. She got to her feet as Eli and Clare rose from the floor, still covered by the blanket. Fiona rubbed her legs. They had gone numb from Adam resting on them, but she didn't mind as long as he was comfortable. He looked at her, still not sure if he was awake. He blinked his eyes and looked at her again. _Definitely not a dream _he thought.

"Do you feel better now? She asked looking at him with concerned eyes. He rubbed his head. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Eli asked him.

"I remember all right. The cold. The run. The bushes. I'm asking what happened after I blacked out."

"You were burning up so we tried to bring your temp down. Well mostly Fiona." Eli replied.

Adam started at Fiona for a while. She was still wearing what she wore yesterday night when he first saw her except the crochet hat had been replaced by his beanie. He wanted more than anything to say something more insightful but nothing came to his mouth other than "Thank you"

She smiled at him. Eli and Clare looked at each other. "We'll go get breakfast started. Oh and don't worry Adam. Your mom knows you're here." Clare added as she and Eli headed towards the kitchen. Adam and Fiona stood there a few minutes not saying a word to each other until Fiona finally spoke

"Adam, we need to talk "

"About what?" he asked.

"About why you ran away once you saw me. I know we ended things pretty badly but I thought there were no hard feelings between us."

Before Adam could respond, the door bell rang. He didn't move. He didn't care who was at the door, he wanted to talk to Fiona and tell her all that he had felt over a year. He started up again but the door bell rang non stop. He quickly rolled his eyes and stomped towards the door.

"What?" he yelled, not realizing who was at the door. He felt arms wrap around his neck and a quick kiss on his lips. His eyes widen at the vision of Angie standing in front of him.

"Honey where have you been? My mom told me you were looking for me." Angie said. Adam looked back to see a shocked Fiona staring at Angie. It took Angie a moment to acknowledge that someone else was in the living room. Her eyes made their way towards Fiona. Their stares met. Adam looked back and forth between both girls. _I'm gonna be sick again_ he thought as Angie stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Adam stood there in between the two girls. Since Angie had walked in, there had been no words spoken. Fiona glanced at the girl. She had dark colored hair, more lighter than her own and green eyes. She couldn't help but notice their similarities. She brought her eyes back to Angies gaze. Angie's eyes scowled at her. Fiona might not know who the girl was, but it was more than obvious she knew about Fiona.

"Hi" Fiona finally got up the courage to say. "I'm Fiona Coyne. And you are…"

"Angie Evans" Angie responded, taking Adams hand "Adams girlfriend."

"It very nice to meet you Angie." Fiona said, trying her best not to sound phony.

"Likewise" Angie replied. Adam was feeling nervous. He knew both girls would eventually stop with the charade and then the real fight would ensue. He had to act fast. Luckily for him, Clare came to the rescue.

"Hey Fiona can you come help me in the kitchen?...hey…Angie when did you get here?" Clare asked. She mentally cursed herself for not getting to the door first. "Just a few minutes ago. My mom told me Adam had stopped by last night at my house before leaving. I called his house and his mom told me he was at Eli's, but went I went over there, no one was there so I came here, hoping I would find him."

Clare and Fiona looked at each other. _Stalker much?_ Fiona thought, grinning a bit. Angie caught sight of this. "So what happened yesterday?" she asked looking at a very silent Adam. He was staring down at the floor, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes. Fiona and Clare made their way to the kitchen. Fiona looked back at Adam to see him looking at her. As she disappeared, he quickly looked back at his girlfriend. She stood there with her hands crossed looking at him. He took in a breath.

"Nothing. I just felt sick last night after getting off work so Eli and Clare…and Fiona took care of me" he said, wishing he hadn't said that last name. He didn't want Angie to get the wrong idea. To late for that.

"So you and _her_ stayed here the whole night? Together?" she asked. "No not like that. Eli took care of me and Clare and her just went and got some medicine." He replied. He really didn't know who exactly took care of him, but he had a good idea it was Fiona and he wasn't about to tell that to his girlfriend. She looked at him up and down before speaking.

"Why did you go out with me?" she said. Adam wasn't expecting this sort of question. "Is it because I somehow remind you of her? Is that it? Is that why you're with me?" she added. He looked at her. She had a disappointed look on her face. He really didn't want her to feel this way. He cared for her. He truly did. He just was confused at the whole situation. He took her hand and sat her on the staircase.

"That's not it at all. I like you, Angie. You know that. When I started to date you, it wasn't because you looked like her. It because I wanted someone as special as you in my life." He said. She smiled at him as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then stood up and headed for the door. "Where you going? You're not staying for breakfast?" he asked. He knew it would be awkward to have her and Fi there but it was better than having to speak to Fiona alone.

"I have to run a quick errand, but I'll see you later on today." She said and with that she exited the house, leaving him in awe of what had just occurred. As Angie closed the door behind her, she got her phone out and quickly started to dial.

"Hey Jenna are you up?" she said to the person on the other side.

"Yeah what's up Ang?" Jenna responded. She and Angie had become great friends since their brothers both played at the local hockey league. She really didn't like her friend dating Torres since he hung out with Clare and her death obsessed boyfriend Eli. She also thought it was bad for Ang to be Adam's rebound since it was obvious he wasn't over that preppy girl Fiona.

"I need your help. Can you meet me at the mall in 30 minutes?" Angie told her friend.

"Sure. What's this about anyways?" Jenna asked.

Angie took one strand of her hair into her hand and stared at it. "I need to make some quick changes. I'll let you know more when we meet up."

They hung up and Angie quickly got into her car and drove off.

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Adam got up from the staircase and headed towards the front door to lock it. He wondered what his girlfriend was up to, but didn't have a lot of time to think as he heard footsteps coming from the kitchen. He turned back to see Fiona. Now that Angie was gone, he thought it was a good time to speak to Fi.

"Uh…" Adam began to say before Fiona cut him off.

"Breakfast is done. Come eat" Fiona said quickly turning towards the kitchen. Adam followed her and sat in between Eli and Clare who had already set up the table. In front of him were eggs and some strips of bacon.

"This looks great, Clare" he said

"Hey I helped too" Eli inserted sarcastically. All four laughed before beginning to eat. Adam kept his eyes on his plate. He was nervous. He could feel Fiona looking at him from across the table.

"So how long are you staying?" he suddenly heard from the direction where his best friend was sitting. "Eli!" Clare said as Adam brought his head up to hear Fiona's response.

"It's ok Clare…Well Eli, I'm not sure yet. Maybe a week or two...or a few months. Who knows really? I just want to be able to catch up with friends." As Fiona said this, she looked directly at Adam, whose face was beginning to turn a light shade of red. She turned to look at Eli again before continuing "I really don't have to be back in New York any time soon so I…."

"Wait…New York?" Adam exclaimed, interrupting her mid sentence. "I thought you were I Milan?" he said a bit confused.

"Well after leaving here" Fiona started before clearing her throat. "I decided to head home. I really wasn't feeling like traveling to Milan." She said, making Adam look intently at his plate.

"So instead of you heading for Milan, you headed for New York which is _way_ more closer." Eli said, looking towards Adam giving him a _you are a jackass_ look "Mmm...Interesting.." he added taking a sip of orange juice from his glass. Clare noticeably kicked him under the table which made Adam laugh a bit as Eli leaned down to rub his shin.

"So how are things here?" Fiona asked. Clare quickly brought her up to speed on everything Degrassi. How Clare might be graduating sooner. How they didn't have to wear uniforms anymore. How Adam and Eli started to work for the Dot…Adam quickly spaced out from the conversation. He couldn't stop thinking about how he had been such an idiot for thinking Fi was in Milan. He played around with his food for a while before he felt a tap on the table. He looked up.

"What's wrong?" Eli asked Adam. Adam looked at him for a while before shaking his head. "Oh nothing. I just need to get home before my mom starts to worry." Adam said standing up from the table. His actions made Clare and Fiona stop their conversation to look up. "You think you can take me home?" He asked Eli. "Sure." Eli said getting up and heading towards the door. Adam walked over to Clare and gave her a quick hug. He nervously walked to where Fiona was sitting. He wanted to hug her but thought it might be weird so he chicken out. He stuck out his hand. Surprised by his gesture, Fiona took her hand into his as he gave her a quick handshake before turning around. "I'll be back in a bit. Don't touch my bacon" Eli told Clare winking at her. She smiled at him as he and Adam made their way out of her house.

"Well that has got to be the most awkward breakfast I've ever been to…If we were counting meals, it would be right behind me meeting Clare's parents." Eli joked as Adam waited for him to open the car doors.

They both got in and Eli started Morty. While he started to drive off, Morty began to slow down. Eli quickly put the hearse on park, got out and went to open up the hood. He took out the transmission dipstick and held it close his face. "Shit. It's out of transmission oil." He said before placing the stick back. He got out his phone and started to call his uncle. Adam sat there in the car for a while before deciding to get out.

"Ok see you in a bit. Thanks Jules." Eli said as he hung up the phone.

"So…" Adam asked

"So… my uncle is coming to give me a tow and his gonna take a look at Morty for me. Sorry dude but you're gonna have to get another ride."

Adam pondered on calling Angie but then heard Clare's front door open and close.

"Car trouble?" Clare asked Eli as her and Fiona came down the stairs.

"Yeah, but it's all taking care of… well mostly all of it. Adam needs a ride home." Eli said. Adam wished he hadn't said that.

"I'll give you a lift" Fiona said. Adam and Eli shared a look before Eli gestured for him to take the offer. Fiona began to walk towards the rented car before looking back to see if Adam was following her. Adam reluctantly headed towards Fiona's rented car and opened the passenger door. As he took a seat, he took in the aroma of her perfume. His shoved his hands into his coats' pockets as Fiona started the car. They drove for a few minutes with out saying a word to each other before Adam asked a simple question.

"So how's New York?" he said, mentally kicking himself for asking such a dumb question.

She didn't respond so Adam turned his attention out the passenger window. "It's nice" he finally heard her answer. He turned to meet her gaze. He wanted to ask her the one question that was driving him mad, but he didn't want to seem inappropriate. _Fuck it_ he thought. _It's now or never_

"Do you have someone new in your life?" He whispered, wishing that his palms would stop sweating in his pocket. He wasn't sure she had heard him. "No" she answered and turned her gaze back to the road. He felt terrible for asking that question. He knew he had no right to ask since he had already moved on, but at the same time he felt relief she hadn't. The last thing he wanted was for her to forget him since he still couldn't forget her, not even how many months passed by.

Fiona pressed on the brakes as she came to a stop in front of Adams house. " Wow. I can't believe you still remember." Adam replied. "Hey wait" Fiona said just as Adam was opening the door. She took his beanie off her head and handed it to him. He put his hand out "No. you can keep it. I have a million of them…well close to 20 to be exact. I won't miss it." he said. She gave him a simply smile as she put it back on her head. He got out of the car and walked towards his front door. He heard tires screech and looked back to see her drive off.

As he reached the door knob, the door suddenly flew open. In front of him stood his older brother.

"WAS THAT WHO I THINK IT WAS?" he exclaimed, screaming at his younger brother who pushed his way inside.

"Shut it Drew" Adam responded, heading up the stairs. He felt his brother on his trail. "What is she doing here? Can't get enough, cant she?" Drew said laughing. Adam quickly turned.

"Look, shut up and listen. First of all, yes that was Fiona. Second, no I didn't know she was coming. Third, the only reason I was with her was because Elis' car broke down and Fourth, don't tell mom about this ok?" Adam told his brother in a demanding voice. He was sick and tired of Drew giving him crap for the past few months about him moving on so fast and about Angie not being right for him.

"Ok ok. I won't say a word. You're lucky too that's moms not here." Drew replied. "Where is she?" Adam asked. "She and dad went to go buy food. They just left." Adam gave a sigh. The last thing he needed was mom drama. As Adam went into his room, he couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach. _She didn't have anyone_ he though, smiling, but it quickly disappeared. _Angie_ he thought, running his hand through his hair.

Still frustrated, he decided to take a bath to cool himself off. He stepped into the bathroom with his towel and started to get undress. He took off his shirt and pants. "I'm such a fool" he said to himself as he got into the shower.

As he put on fresh new clothes and dried his hair, Adam heard the doorbell ring. "Drew can you get that?" he yelled, but Drew was busy in the phone to hear him. "Great" he said as he made his way down the stairs.

He swung the door open to reveal Angie. "Hey…oh my god" Adam replied in shock as he took in his girlfriends new hair color and style. He stood there in shock for a few minutes as Drew made his way towards the front door, putting his phone in his pocket.

"Hey who was at…" Drew said before looking over at Angie

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?" Drew asked, laughing hysterically.

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Adam stood there in shock with his mouth wide opened as he took in his girlfriend's new appearance. She had a Nikki Sixx-style haircut with shorts strands in the back that spiked out to make her look like a porcupine. The colors weren't any better either. The spiked back had been dyed a light red brown shade while the straighten front had shades of black, blue and purple highlights. She looked more like a circus clown than his girlfriend.

"Do you like it?" Angie said as she rotated her head to the side so Adam could get a better view of the whole thing. Adam couldn't really bring himself to a respectable response since Drew hadn't stop laughing since he saw Angie. Drew put his hand on Adam's shoulder, trying to keep himself from falling to the ground. Adam pushed his brother inside the house as he closed the door. He stood there in front of Angie in the patio still in awe.

"You didn't answer my question…Do you like it Adam?" Angie repeated as Adam closed his mouth. "Its…" he couldn't come up with anything to say. _Nice? Pretty?_ He thought but those were not the proper terms to use to describe this.

"…different" was the only thing he could muster up that would not offend her as much. Her smiled disappeared as she brought her hands to her face

"You hate it don't you" she mumbled from behind her covered face. "I knew you wouldn't like it" she said.

"It's not that...its just I wasn't expecting you to do well...this...you didn't even tell me you were considering cutting off your hair." He said. He had always like Angies hair. It was the first thing he had noticed from her when they first met on the hallways of Degrassi. He thought back to when she had walked by his locker one day, he had caught of glimpse of her dark hazelnut curls. At the time he thought it was somebody else so when she walked by him, he immediately closed his locker and ran towards the unknown girl. He put his hand on her shoulder and she quickly turned.

_"Princess?" he had said to her before realizing it was the wrong person._

_"Uhhh...excuse me?" she had said to him._

_"I'm sorry...I got confused...I thought you were someone else." he said before beginning to walk off_

_"I'm Angie, by the way"_

_"Oh…I'm Adam…it's very nice to meet you, Angie"…._

"Hello? Adam? Are you even listening to me?" Angie said, clearing him of his thoughts. "Huh?...sorry..Uhhh..You were saying?" he replied, not knowing what had been said.

"I said I don't have to tell you everything I do. I wanted something different. Something that would set me apart"

"Angie you didn't have to change your hair to do that" Adam said before he put his hand on her cheek. "You looked great before. I loved your curls"

"Fiona's curls maybe" she mumbled, but Adam heard her clearly. He took his hand back and stepped away from her "Is that why you did this? Because Fiona's back? Is that why?" he asked.

"Let's be serious, Adam. The only reason we went out the first time was because I some how reminded you of her. I didn't know how much she meant to you because I had never met her. Now that I see who she is and how she looks like, it makes me wonder about your intentions towards me." she said. She always had a feeling about this, but seeing Fiona up close made her realize that she was just a simple replacement for something he had lost.

Adam stood there and ran her words through his mind. He liked Angie very much and saw something there, but maybe it was because he had moved on so quickly that he hadn't really forgotten all that much about Fi. How could he forget the girl that had his heart not so long ago. He loved her and she loved him, but that was the past. He needed to do his best to repair things with the person he was with now. He walked towards her and took her hands.

"Angie, I like, I really do and I want you to be part of my life, but you need to trust me more. I'm not gonna cheat on you. I would never do that." he said sincerely. He saw how much pain his brother had caused the girls he had cheated on and he never wanted to do that to any girl.

"I do trust you, but it's _her_ I'm worried about." She replied

"Don't worry. In a few days she will be gone and we can get back to normal." He said, placing his lips onto hers. When they parted, he looked at his watch.

"Shit. I'm gonna be late for work" he exclaimed

"I can take you if you want" Angie replied.

"I'll just walk. I could use some fresh air."

"Ok well I should get going. Jenna was gonna come over to my house later. I'll text you?" Angie asked him. He leaned in for another kiss before answering. "You better". He quickly got inside and went upstairs to change into his dot shirt before heading out when he heard a knock on the door.

"Coming in" he said as he put his belt on. Drew opened the door and dropped himself down onto the bed. "So did rainbow brite explain the mess she was sporting?" he said, chuckling a bit at his own comment. Adam didn't laugh.

"Not funny" Adam replied back as he left his brother alone in his room. He stepped down the stairs and grabbed his jacket.

"I guess I was right about her not being good for you. I mean how desperate can she be to do that to her hair just as Fiona comes back" Drew told his brother from behind him.

"She didn't do it for that. She just wanted something different, that's all." Adam rebuttal

"You can't be that naïve, bro. She totally did it because she knew she was gonna lose you."

"She's not losing me, Drew. Unlike you, I don't just use girls until I get bored with them." And with that Adam headed out before his brother could respond.

He put on his coat half way towards the dot. He looked down at the pavement as he walked. He was thinking of the comment his brother had told him. He didn't want to believe she would do something like just to one up the "competition". _She isn't that insecure_ he thought. Why would she even suspect anything would go on between him and Fi? Angie was just as great as Fiona. She was just as smart and attractive as her. Sure she didn't posses that charm that Adam had come to adore from Fi, but she was great none the less. The only difference between both girls was mostly just the way they both carried themselves. Fiona with her grace and beautiful demeanor that made him go crazy for her in the first place. She was everything he ever wanted in someone. She was beautiful, but smart and charismatic. She had gone through her difficult time but she surpassed it and he was there to help.

Then there was Angie. She carried herself as this hard headed chick at first but then as he got to know her more and more, Adam had come to realize she was just as sweet and bubbly as any other girl.

He pondered these thoughts as he stepped into the café. Peter was behind the counter taking in an order from four kids when he turned his attention to a dazed out Adam.

"A little help here" he said to Adam. Adam quickly got behind the counter and took off his coat to put on his apron. He tied it around his waist.

"Sorry to be late, Pete. I didn't have a ride so I just walked here. It took longer than expected." Adam said

"You know there is a thing called a cell phone. You should try it sometime." Peter answered back.

As he handed the drinks off to the teens, Peter removed his apron with a heavy sigh.

"So everything is stacked in its place. The only thing you have to do is just replace the coffee filter and that's about it for now…oh and Eli said his coming in a bit later. Unlike you, _he_ called in late." Peter said sarcastically to Adam. "I'll see you tomorrow, Adam"

"Bye" Adam said as he trashed the old filters and rummaged through the bottom counter for more filters. He quickly put in the new coffee filters for the coffee maker and piled it with fresh ground coffee that Peter had done before leaving. Just as he turned around he noticed the brunette senior standing in front of him.

End of chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bianca DeSousa was someone Adam often tried to avoid. She was a mean hearted bitch in his opinion. She had outed him his sophomore year and tried very hard to make him remember how much of a freak he was. He hated sometimes working at the Dot. He would have to be polite to a lot of people he hated, but she was a different story.

"What do _you_ want?" he said in a harsh tone. He wasn't about to let her see any sign of weakness on his part.

"What do you think? A small macchiato"

He quickly made her a macchiato so he wouldn't have to see her anymore. "Here you go" he said, almost throwing the drink at her. "That'll be 3.75"

"Hey watch it!" Bianca responded before handing him a five. He handed her change to her and turned around so he could further avoid her.

"What's wrong with you?" he heard from behind him. He was surprised she was trying to start a conversation with him. Usually the only thing she told him was a quick remark now and again before walking away.

"Huh?" he said with a confused look on his face.

"Did I stutter?" Bianca replied.

"Why are you trying to talk to me? "

"Jeez I can't ask you a simple question?" she said. Adam just stood there staring at her before she picked up her cup and started to walk away "Suit yourself. I was just trying to help _you_ out."

"With what?" he said as she turned to walk away. "What do you know about my problems?"

She turned to face him with a smirk on her face. "I know its not all smiles and sunshine with your girl"

He looked at her with a bit of resentment. _What does she know?_ He thought. As if she was reading his mind she answered his question. "Jenna told me"

It's seemed weird to him that her and Jenna would even be talking let alone be friends. He wanted to know exactly what Jenna had said. "Jenna told you what?"

"I was there when you're little girlfriend was getting her make over. I was mostly just chillin with Jenna when she got this call from your girl telling her to meet her at the mall. I tagged along."

"What else?" he asked her. He felt as though there was more to the story that Angie had told him. "She started to ramble on and on about you and that chick…"

"Fiona?"

"Yep. Her. Angie just kept saying that she wasn't letting anyone come between you and her and she just kept saying that you were hers and no girl was gonna get in her way and shit like that. It's pretty pathetic if you ask me."

Adam stood there. His mind was in a complete shock. He didn't see why everyone around him was telling him he had to end up with Fiona. Even his own girlfriend thought that. His brother and his best friends seemed to encourage it. The only problem from this whole situation was him. He didn't want to be with Fiona. He didn't want to cause her anymore pain by playing with her emotions back and forth. He knew better than to open that wound again. The door flew open, making him exit from his current state.

Eli stood there rubbing his hands together and blowing into them as the door closed behind him. He took off his black leather jacket and hung it on the coat rack before grabbing his apron and walking behind the counter where Adam stood.

"Hey dude…What's up with you?" he asked, confused on why Adam seemed out of it. Adam looked around to see where Bianca had gone. She was sitting in the corner table, texting away on her cell.

"Huh?" he responded as Eli looked to see what Adam was staring at.

"Why are you looking at Bianca?"

"She knows something"

"Ok…and that matters why?"

"She told me that Angie kinda went all Fatal Attraction about Fiona being here"

"So that explains the Technicolor mess she's calling hair."

"You saw it?"

"No but Clare told me about it when I stooped by her place"

"So _that's_ why you were late, huh" Adam said with a grin on his face. He wanted more than anything to be distracted by something other than his thoughts.

"It's nothing like that. I was dropping off my cousin Josh so that he could hang out with her for a while."

"Your cousin Josh? Duke Josh?"

"Yeah. He came for a visit. He's gonna spend New Years with us."

"That's nice." Adam responded, not caring to hear about Josh at all. From what Eli had told him, he was a stuck up prick that only came to his family when he was in trouble. Other than that, he seemed to ignore them completely.

A few hours of serving people coffee and Adam was ready to take a break. He had been on his feet since 1 in the afternoon and it was now 8 and he hadn't taken a single break. He quickly took off his apron before telling Eli to cover for him while he went to go grab some food. As he exited the Café, he took out his phone and scrolled down the list of restaurant that where near by. He found some Italian place close and called in to order. He ordered two orders of Gnocchi and Chicken with Roasted Garlic and Gorgonzola Cream for him and Eli. He knew his friend might be hungry too so he thought it would be best to bring him something as well.

As he came up to the restaurant, he went up to the pick up service window. His order wasn't out yet so he took a seat on the bench in front of the window and waited. He hadn't notice the person seating right next to him. He was startled as he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Hey" Fiona said as she retreated her hand from his shoulder "what are you doing here?"

"I'm just picking up an order for me and Eli. You?"

"Picking up something to take back to the Clare's. She's busy playing host to Eli's cousin."

"Eli told me he was in town." Adam said before looking at her. Her blue eyes met his and for a moment, no one spoke. He could feel his body react to his attraction towards her. He was happy that she hadn't notice him blush. He cleared his throat and looked away before seeing a smile come to her face.

"Number 6 and 7." he raised his hand and walked over to his order.

"Number 5" the waitress said. Fiona came over and picked up her order as well. He looked at her as she started to leave.

"Wait" he said as he exited the restaurant, the bags in his hand. She turned to look at him as a puff of smoke from the cold exited from her mouth.

"If you're not busy..." he began to whisper. He was looking down at the floor. He heard a laugh from her direction and looked up. She was looking at him and smiling. He smiled back and composed himself. "What I was saying was if you're not doing anything, you can head back with me and we can eat at the Dot…if you want"

"I'd love to" she said rather quickly. He smiled as they both headed in the direction of the Dot. As they came up to the Dot's front door, he stopped and turned to face her.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing it's just that…lets go here" he said, pointing to the back of the building. She followed him as he led them up the stairs of Above the Dot. He quickly took out a set of keys and opened the door. He turned the lights and sat the food down on the table next to the lounge couch.

As he took a seat, he saw her look around the place. He remembered the last time they were here; it was at his birthday party a year ago.

"It's changed quite a bit" she replied looking at the pool table and bar before taking a seat next to him. She sat her food down next to his. He quickly got up and headed for a small fridge on the other side of the room. He place one of the Styrofoam containers in the fridge and took out two water bottles before answering her.

"Yeah it has. Now that business is booming, we mostly just open it when someone reserves it or on a special occasion." He said, taking his seat back next to hers and handing her a bottle. They sat there for about 10 minutes eating before any of them spoke.

"Why?" Fiona said playing with her food with her fork.

"Why what?" Adam asked as he gulped down a piece of chicken before realizing what she was talking about. He sat his container down on the table, wiped his mouth and took a sip of water before speaking. "I…I didn't want you to throw away a great opportunity because of me. I overheard you and your mom arguing about you not going to Milan.

"Yeah and?" Fiona answered.

"And I didn't want you to waste your chance to go there because of me."

"Who said I was going to go anyways? Is this why you broke up with me? Because you thought I was wasting my time here?"

Adam looked down at the floor.

"You know what?" Fiona said before getting up and heading for the door. "You could have just told me what you were feeling before heading to the conclusion of breaking up with me."

Adam wanted to say something, but the lump on his throat wouldn't let him.

"Bye Adam" Fiona said before heading down the stairs.

"Fiona wait" he said as he headed after her. She made her way down the corner before he caught up with her. He grabbed her arm as she tried to get away from him.

"I'm sorry" he said as he saw tears running down her eyes.

"Let me go" she said as she tried her best to get away from his grip.

"I really am. I will regret what I did to you for the rest of my life. You don't know how badly I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" he let go of her hand as she stood there in front of him. He looked into her eyes. "I do not deserve your forgiveness, but I just want you to know that you are the best thing that ever happened to me and I'm sorry for causing you so much pain."

They stood there watching each other for a few minutes. Neither on of them moved.

"I love you" he said as he wiped the tears away from her eyes. Fiona felt a bit taking back.

She knew he still had feelings for her, but she never expected him to still love her, but Adam had never stopped loving her. She loved him too, but she didn't want to say it, mostly because of not wanting to get rejected. As she put her hand to his cheek, a thought came to her head out of nowhere.

"What about Angie?" she asked him. It has totally slipped his mind that he had a girlfriend. His thoughts went back to her as he stood there with Fiona's hand on his cheek.

"I can't be with you if you're with her, Adam. I'm not that kind of girl" Fiona said as Adam stared at her in confusion. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on his cheek before walking away. Adam stood there for a moment watching her leave, touching his cheek before heading back to the Dot.

"Hey took you long enough." Eli told him at he headed back in.

"Where's my food? And here I thought you where gonna get your best friend something too." He said grinning at Adam. Adam didn't smile back.

"What's wrong? You looked like you just got punched in the face"

"I wish"

"Huh?...you know what, never mind. I'm going on my break." Eli said as he handed Adam his apron. "And now I have to go get food since someone…"

"It's upstairs in the fridge" Adam let out before turning around to face the coffee maker.

"Oookk..." Eli said a bit confused as he walked away.

Adam tried his best to keep himself focus on his job, but it was too late. He retraced every moment that he had spent with Fiona and all he could feel was pain. As he cleaned out the coffee pots, he felt tears run down his face. The only thought he had right now was her and no one else.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Are you sure about this?" Eli told Adam as they stopped in front of Angie's house. Adam had told Eli what happened on his lunch break with Fi and what he told her. He knew that if he was in love with Fiona, he couldn't be with Angie just for the hell of it. He couldn't use a girl like that.

"I'm sure" Adam said as he exited Morty. Eli put Morty on park and turned his attention to his friend as he made his way towards the door.

Adam was nervous. He didn't mean to end it this way. He liked Angie but he _was in love_ with Fiona. He couldn't keep leading Angie on, especially since he wasn't all that clear on her feelings towards him. They had never really discussed it. It was a hot topic for both of them. Him because of Fiona. Her because of the way things ended with her ex. According to what she had told him, right after a week of her telling her ex that she loved him, she caught him cheating on her. Adam always thought that it was the reason they had such a relaxing relationship. Because they were there to help each other. _Nothing more_ he thought. These thought gave him the courage to knock on her door.

It wasn't long before the door swung open. To his surprise it wasn't Angie who answered or her mom. With her arms crossed and eying him with an evil look on her face, Jenna spoke. "What are you doing here?"

Adam simply rolled his eyes and ignored her question "Is Angie home?" he asked.

"Angie!Adam's here!" Jenna screamed as she waved Adam to come in. Adam just stood there on the patio. Jenna looked at him confuse to why he didn't want to come in, but before she could interrogate him, Angie was by her side, smiling at her boyfriend.

"Hey honey" Angie said before going up to Adam and giving him a hug. He carefully place one arm on her back so she wouldn't suspect anything was out of the normal. As they pulled away, he started to stare at Jenna

"Could we have some privacy please?" He told Jenna, but she didn't budge. Angie looked at him weird but then she caught a glimpse of Eli in the car. She knew something was up. _Why is Eli sitting in the car with the engine on? And why does Adam want Jenna to leave?_ She thought

"Whatever it is, you can say it in front of me, right Ang?" Jenna said to her best friend who was clearly still running scenarios through her head. As though a switched clicked in her mind, Angie responded to Jenna. "Right" she said as she closed the front door.

Adam stood there more nervous than he had been. He wanted it to be private, but since Jenna insisted on being there, he would have to make the best of it.

"Angie I really didn't want to do it this way."

"Do what?"

"I feel like you and I don't connect anymore. Like we've become more like drones than a happy couple. We use to be so intertwined in each others lives that most people couldn't pull us apart, but now, I fell like we don't even try to communicate anymore."

"What are you saying?" Angie asked as tears started to form on her green eyes. Adam took a deep breath.

"What I'm saying is that maybe this relationship isn't gonna work. I wanted it to work. I really did, but I have to be completely honest with you. You deserve that. I want to…"

"But I love you"

Adam stood there with his mouth frozen shut from the words that had just come out of Angie's mouth. _She loves me?_ He thought.

"What?" was the only that came out of his mouth.

Jenna also shared Adams' surprised emotion. She hadn't expected her best friend to drop the L bomb on Adam so sudden, especially since it looked like he was on the verge of breaking up with her.

"I love you, Adam. And not just that. I'm _in love with you_." Angie responded in a calm voice.

Adam was a bit taken back. She loved him. Adam started to panic. He wanted to go ahead with the break up, but so many things were running through his mind. Nothing was making any sense to him. Like if he had been expecting this to happen, Eli took out his phone and dialed Adam's cell.

Adam felt his phone vibrate. He retrieved it from his pocket and stared at the number. He saw it was Eli. He was about to turn to look at him, but he caught himself. _He's saving me_ Adam thought as he picked up the call

"Hello?"

"Hey pretend I'm your mom" Eli instructed him. Adam looked up at Angie and Jenna who just stood there with their eyes glued to him. "Hey mom" Adam said in an awkward tone.

"Tell her I need you to get home right now" Eli whispered to Adam so that only he could hear. He didn't want to run the chance of any eavesdropping.

Adam covered the bottom of his phone to talk to Angie. "It's my mom. I have to go. She's getting worried."

Angie simply smiled and nodded in understanding. Adam gave her a half smiled and returned to his conversation with his _mother_ "Ok I'm on my way mom. Bye"

Adam hanged up the call and started to make his way down the steps. A hand grabbed him and turned him around. Angie quickly gave him a kiss on the lips. He stood there frozen as she leaned away. "I love you" she told him. He smiled back at her nervously.

"I don't expect you to say it right now. I'll give you time till you're ready "Angie told him. This made him relax a bit, but it made him nervous at the same time. He turned and walked towards the car, rubbing the back of his head with his hand as he got into the car. _What did I get myself into? _he thought as Eli and him drove off.

Angie stood there waving goodbye to Adam. She quickly made her way inside the house and saw a pissed off Jenna sitting on the couch. "What the hell was that all about?" she asked

Angie rolled her eyes "So I told him I loved him. What's the big deal?"

"The _big deal_ is he was _about_ to break up with you."

"I know"

Jenna stood there surprised at her friends answer. "You knew? And you still told him you love him?"

"It doesn't mean I meant it" Angie said as she put on her coat.

"So you don't love him?"

"God no. I just told him that so that it would give me some time" Angie motioned for Jenna to put on her coat as well. Jenna obliged. "Some time for what?" Jenna asked. As they both headed out and walked down the street, Angie started to talk.

"Look the only reason he was about to break up with me was because of that rich bitch ex of his is in town. He started to get feelings for her again and he thought it was the best occasion to cut his losses with me. I might not be the most intelligent person, but I know when I'm getting played and it's not gonna happen again. If he wants to be with her, he's gonna have to fight for it."

"What are we doing here?" Jenna asked. They were just outside of Clare's place. "Getting back up" Angie answered. Angie knew that Fiona and Clare were friends, but she also knew that Clare would never approve of Adam cheating on her with Fiona so her plan was to instill this idea in Clare's head so she would ended up hating Fiona and helping her. _It's fool proof_ Angie thought.

"Hey Angie…and Jenna" Clare said. She kept a smile plastered on her face. She was trying to be a good hostess.

"Hey Clare, I hope you don't mind me…" before she could finish, she saw two people in the couch.

Fiona sat there in an armchair staring at the TV and never looked at the people making their way inside the house. She wanted to avoid Angie as much as possible after what Adam had told her.

In the couch was Eli's cousin, Josh. He was a lot taller than the other people in the room. He had brown short curly hair that was all over the place, but it seemed to go with his style. He sat there eying the TV and at the same time checking out Fiona. Fi could feel his stare, but she simply ignored him.

Josh greeted both of the girls as they came into the room. They both waved at Fiona who just simply smiled them a greeting. As they all took a seat, Angie could see Josh's eyes wander in Fiona's direction. She raised an eyebrow and smiled. She quickly nudges for Jenna to get up so they could take their leave.

"You just got here" Clare said, not really wanting to have them around anymore.

"We just wanted to stop by and just say hello was all. I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe you, me and Fiona can go shopping." Angie said, making Fiona look up. Angie gave her a wicked smile and started to walk out of the house.

"Oh and you can come too if you want Josh" Angie said before leaving. Josh gave her a simple head nod before turning back his attention on Fi.

As they were out of ear distance, Jenna asked Angie on why she wanted to tag along with Fiona.

"Don't you see? Josh couldn't keep his eyes away from her."

"Ok and? A lot of guys drooled over her all the time in high school"

"But if I could get her to drool for him, Adam might catch a glimpse of this and forget about her all together."

"And how do you supposed _he_ is gonna woo _her_? She didn't even acknowledge his existence."

Angie smiled devilishly at her before responding. "She will if I help"

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Adam lounged in his room with the lights turned off and a pillow over his head. He had just gotten back from the disastrous break up attempt and his mind was spinning. He never thought that Angie would be in love with him, let alone tell him about it just as he was about to dump her. After Eli dropped him off, he felt sick to his stomach and had decided it to call it a night. He simple went up to his room and rested in this position for around two hours, contemplating what exactly he was going to do with the new information he had been dealt.

_Angie loves me?_ He thought to himself. He couldn't get that question out of his mind. It always seemed like they were having a good time, but he never felt like it was leading to anything serious. His mind traveled back to the first date they had at the Dot.

_Angie sat there looking at her watch as Adam came over with a Chai latte and an almond milk latte._

_"Here you go" he said as he placed the drink in front of her. She gave him a genuine smile before sipping from the cup. He followed her actions and did the same with his beverage. As he put the cup back down on the table, he found himself watching Angie sweetly laughing at him. He looked a bit taking back and gave her a curious look._

_"You have something on your face" she was able to get the words out as she continued laughing. He tried his best to lick it off with his tongue. "Here. Let me help." Angie told him as she took a napkin from the dispenser and brought it to the top of his lips. She gently started to wipe away the foam when she caught him looking at her. She pulled back a bit and simple let out a smile. He blushed and smiled back at her as they started to drink their beverages again._

"Bro let me in" Drew said from the hall way. Adam didn't move but simply just told him to come in. Adam peered out a bit from the pillow and saw light from the hall way enter his room and the door quickly close.

"What's wrong? Who died for you to be in such a shitty mode?" Drew told him from the computer chair. To this Adam simply responded by taking the pillow off his head and throwing it in the direction of his brother. Drew dodged the pillow and stood up to pull the light switch from the ceiling fan. As the lights come on, Adam let out a small aggravated groan as his eyes started to adjust to the brightness.

"So are you going to tell me what's up with you?" Drew asked, taking again a seat. Adam waited awhile before telling his brother the problem he was dealing with. Drew listen without interrupting his brother and paid close attention as he told him what happened at the Dot with Fiona and about what Angie had confessed to Adam prior to him trying to break up with her.

"Whoa hold on" Drew told his brother "You mean to tell me that just as you were about to break up with her, she told you she loves you?"

"Yeah" Adam answered

"And you don't find a bit weird"

"What's so weird about it?"

"Come, bro. you can't be that stupid!"

"Hey!"

"Sorry. It's just that don't you get it? She just conveniently told you her feelings as you were about to break up with her? Dude she played you!"

"No she didn't" Adam replied "Why would she tell me that she loves me if she didn't mean it?"

"Hello! She's a woman!"

Adam tilted his head to the side and gave his brother a _did you really just say that_ look.

"Hey it's true" Drew said, reading his brothers unspoken words "And besides according to what you've told me, you are in love with Fiona, not Angie."

Adam let out a sigh "Yeah, but I still don't know what to do about…"

"Listen. Here's what you do. You need to talk to Fiona and see if she has the same feelings for you. If she does, dump that drama queen Angie and cut your losses." Drew clapped his hands together "Simple"

"It's not that simple, Andrew. I can't just dump her like that"

"Sure you can…I mean you don't love her…Right?"

"I guess not…"

"You guess?…oh jeez...you're not sure are you?"

"I used to be sure but now with all that's happened…"

"Look nothings changed. She loves you, but you love Fiona. You can't be with someone just because you have to be with them. Love doesn't work that way. Just listen to what I told you. Be with the girl you love. Be with your _Princess_."

Adam gave his brother a smirk as Drew exited his bedroom, turning off the lights in the process. Adam stood up from his bed and made his way over to his window. He opened his curtain and stood there staring at the snow beginning to fall. He loved the snow for the simple reason it was just frozen rain and he loved the rain, so why not the snow. He brought over his chair and sat there, watching the snow fall…

Fiona sat on the window seal looking out. The snow brought her back great memories of winters from her childhood.

"Hey"

Fiona was startled and looked up at the door. Clare stood there with two cups in her hand. "I thought you might want something warm"

"Thanks" Fiona said, smiling at her friend as she took the cup from her hand. Clare took a sit on Darcy's old bed, now a guess bedroom and started to sip the hot coco.

"So I talked to Eli"

"That's no surprised" Fiona said, letting out a giggle.

Clare rolled her eyes before continuing "He told something about Adam and Angie"

"Oh?"

"Yeah…It seems Adam was going to dump Angie…"

Fiona couldn't help but smile a bit as the words came out of Clare's mouth. She was excited to hear that Adam was single again, but then Fiona listened more carefully to Clare's words. _**WAS** going to dump Angie_

"And?" Fiona asked, trying to get more information about why Adam hadn't gone through with it.

"And she told him that she is in love with him, which of course, made Adam question him dumping her."

Fiona looked down at the floor as tears started to work themselves out of her eyes. She knew Adam to well. She knew he would over think his actions and end up thinking he loved her too and stay with her for that reason. He was too nice when it came to things like that and breaking someones heart Fiona knew Adam would never do, even if it meant his heart would get hurt in the process.

"You still love him, don't you?" Clare told her friend.

"I never stopped" Fiona replied, trying her best to put on a brave face.

"You need to let him know this, Fi."

"What's the point? He isn't gonna break up with her because of my feelings towards him."

"He will if he feels the same way. You told me yourself that he professed his love to you when you had dinner with him."

"Yeah and? That doesn't mean anything if he loves her too."

"Of course it does. It means you guys have each others hearts. It also means she doesn't" Clare got up and wrapped her arms around her friends shoulder. "Just promise me you will tell him how you feel."

"But I'm broken goods, Clare. I mean after the whole Vicky…"

"That was an accident. You can't let it consume your life"

"What if he can't accept what I did? How I took someone's life" now Fiona was bawling her eyes out. She still couldn't forgive herself for what happened to her cousin. _How could Adam forgive me if I can't forgive myself_ she thought as Clare brought her in for a hug.

Both friends stood there gently hugging each other as Fiona tried her best to control her crying. She stood there, looking out of the window and seeing the snow fall, wondering what he was doing that very second.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Fiona woke up from her sound sleep when she heard laughter coming from outside. She rubbed her eyes open before slipping on her slippers and walking to the window. She started to smile as she took in the sight.

Clare, Eli, and Adam were all playing in the snow right outside of Clare's house. Of course she notices Eli wearing all black. _Some things never change _she said to herself before she begins to stare in the direction of Adam. He was wearing something that made her face light up. He wore an Armani Collezioni dark navy blue cardigan sweater with a contrast collar sport shirt underneath paired with Jersey trouser pants. She remembered the outfit well. She had bought it for him when they were still dating. She always thought he looked so handsome in it. She stared at him for a while longer. She began to look at his face more intently. She watched as a bit of stubble was on his face, giving him a some what rugged look.

Seeing him be so playful brought her so much happiness, but at the same time sadness. He wasn't hers. _He belongs to someone else_ she started to think before Clare's words ran into her thoughts. _"Just promise me you will tell him how you feel"_. Remembering her girl talk gave a realization. _I'm not giving up that easily_ she thought and with that in mind she knew what she had to do.

Adam was laughing and screaming as Eli started to chase him down with a huge snowball he had made. As they came to a sudden stop in front of morty, Eli was out of breath when he let go off the snowball. Adam ducked down as he saw it coming towards him. It barely missed Adams head and found its way towards Clare's stairs, where Eli's cousin was smoking.

"Shit" Eli said before looking away.

"What the fuck man?" Adam heard come from behind him. He looked back and saw Josh wiping away what was left of Eli's little project off his person. Adam and Eli let out a laugh. They couldn't hold back their laughter at seeing Josh's cigarette ash smeared on the side of his cheek. Adam put his hands to his knee, doing his best to stop himself from falling down in laughter.

Since the guys weren't looking, Clare took the time to take advantage of the situation. She quickly gathered as much snow as she could from the floor and started to ball it up in her hands quickly. She made two above average sizes snowballs and held one in each hand. As Josh started to storm away from the laughter and light up another cigarette, Eli and Adam started to catch their breaths.

Clare let out a giggle before tossing the two balls. One hit Eli directly in the back of the head as the other one hit Adam's stomach.

"Hey!" they both let out in unison, quickly looking in Clare's direction. They both stood there seeing a red face Clare laughing frantically. Clare was laughing away and holding her stomach as Eli picked snow out of his hair. Eli did his best to play it off, but being surprised by an ice rock to the back of the head was not something he liked, especially since it was his girlfriend who had done the deed. Eli turned to look at Adam, who was wiping away the snow from his stomach, and gave him a devilish smirk. Adam responded by simply nodding and bending down, picking up snow from the front lawn. Eli did the same as he started to walk towards a still giggling Clare.

Clare had noticed the smirk and decided it would be best to slowly back away from the duo.

Fiona came down the stairs and checked herself in the mirror. She had on a Marc Jacob black collage tee paired with a white long sleeve undershirt complimented with her DVF Simca jeans in dark blue. She smiled and started down the stairs in her black Fendi shire suede mid-shaft boots, coming to a stop in front of the coat rack. As she put on her Andrew Marc wool cashmere coat on, she heard Clare's laughter overpowering the noise outside. As she opened the door, she saw Adam and Eli slowly walking up to Clare with giant snowballs in their hands. _Two against one that's not fair_ she thought as she made her way down the stairs, picking up the snow that was sitting on the handle of the stairs.

Adam and Eli walked slowly towards Clare, both smirking maniacally at her. As Eli nodded to him, Adam brought the giant snow ball above his shoulder, ready to be launched. Eli copied his best friend's gesture as he did the same with his humongous snowball. He could tell Clare was going to be cover in snow and he couldn't wait to see it, but just as he was about to let it go, he felt contact being made with the back of his leather jacket. He looked towards Adam, whose back was covered in snow.

Adam turned to see who was throwing snowballs at him. _Maybe Josh _came to his mind, but he soon found that wasn't the case. As he made eye contact with the person in front of him, he couldn't help but drop his jaw. _She looks incredible_ popped in his head as his master piece of snow fell from his shoulders.

As if she had read his thoughts, Fiona let out a big smile when she saw Adam admiring her. His reaction was more than what she wanted. _It works every time_ she thought to herself, thinking back at all the times he had looked at her that way.

"Dude!" Eli yelled to a dazed out Adam. Adam quickly shook his back to reality. He looked over at Eli. "What are you waiting for? Get her!" Eli said, pointing to Fiona, but Adam had a hard time understanding._ Does he mean get her back or get her for what she did? Oh fuck it_ Adam thought as he went running towards the now laughing princess as she did her best to run away from him. He carefully put his arms around her waist and rotated her before they fell on the snow covered lawn. As Fiona lay on top of him, Adam could only stare in admiration. Not paying attention, Fiona quickly grabbed a handful of snow from the ground and balled it up and aimed to throw. Adam quickly put his hand out in surrender.

"You win" he told her as she slowly put down the snowball. She sat there laughing at him for awhile before talking. "You give up to quickly"

"And you underestimate me to quickly, Princess!" Adam told her before beginning to tickle her. Fiona immediately started to tickle him back before falling to his side. As they both lay there catching their breath and staring into each others eyes, Fiona could only wonder if they would ever get back together.

Josh continued smoking and watching closely as Adam and Fiona tumbled around on the floor, tickling one another. As he flicked his cigarette on to the street, he saw a person heading towards their direction. He let out a smirk as he recognized who it was. Angie. He looked back to see that nor Fiona or Adam had notice her presence. _This is gonna be good_ he thought. As she came closer, he was surprised that she stopped in front of him.

"Hey Joshy"

"Hey" he let out awkwardly. He had barely talked to the girl for her to be so relaxed towards him. He was even more surprised when she pulled him away from the other guys, who still were belligerent of her arrival.

"I need your help" she told him

"With what? We don't even know each other."

"I need your help with someone. You're single right?"

"Well if you're asking…" he told her before caressing her cheek

"Not me, you baboon." She said as she swiped away his hand. "I mean, you like Fiona right?"

"Yeah, but she's too high class for my taste in a girlfriend…maybe a one night stand or fuck buddy…"

"Anyways" Angie said as she over dramatically rolled her eyes "Maybe we can help each other out"

"I'm listening." He said at her curiously.

"I'll help you get her, and you help me by getting rid of her closeness with my boyfriend"

"Ohhh." He said rubbing his chin. "That's gonna be tough. I don't think she likes my type"

"Well I now what type she likes so I can help you land her. After that, you're on your own."

"Ok. It sounds good, but why go through so much trouble?...You can have a real man right now, baby." Josh said as he brought her closer to him

"Ugh...whatever...just do what I say ok?…now give me you're cell."

Eli went over to the two love birds as they continued to laugh. Fiona looked down at Adam as she straddled him. he had put his hands behind his head and continued telling her jokes, making her laugh even sweeter. Eli cleared his throat as he approached them. Quickly they stood to their feet and shyly looked away from one another.

"I hate to be a conversation crasher, but we should get going to the mall."

"But Angie isn't here yet" Clare said from behind him. She mentally kicked herself for ruining the moment.

"Uhhh no… she's here" Eli said, pointing to Josh and Angie, who were making their way towards them. Adam and Fiona stepped away from each other a bit. Eli looked at their reaction and smirked. "Unbelievable" he said out loud, looking at the two before walking away and towards Morty. Adam glared at his friend as Fiona face started to turn red.

Clare wasn't so much paying attention to Adam and Fiona as she had her eyes locked onto Josh and Angie walking over. She could see Angie glaring at Fiona before smirking. She saw Josh half smile and looked Fiona up and down, like a piece a meat before turning his attention to Adam. _What are they up to?_ Thought Clare as she Angie and Josh made their way inside Morty. Its had surprised her that Angie was ok with Adam riding in Fi's rented car since it was so obvious she didn't want her anywhere near him yesterday. She was happy that she had come around, but Clare knew better. Angie had showed that she was not a girl you want as an enemy. _She's up to something_…Clare thought…_But what?_

End of Chapter 12

**Author's note- Yeah I don't know crap about fashion. If it was up to me they would all just be wearing jeans and a shirt, but I had a lot of help from my gf so that's why this is a good chapter if not the best chapter in this story. She hates to write, but she has her moments. XD**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was silent for most of the ride towards the mall. Adam only looked out the window at the passing roads. "So how's you mom?" she finally spoke."Fiona…" Adam replied, knowing all to well she was playing things off.

"What? I can't ask how she is?"

"You know that's not what you wanted to talk about"

"Oh?...than what did I want to talk about?"

"About what happened yesterday…at the Dot"

"Adam, I heard about what Angie told you"

"Ok…"

"And I just want you to know that if you love her too, I'm ok with…"

"I don't love her"

Fiona parked the car in an empty spot close to the mall entrance before tuning her attention to him again. "You don't love her?"

"No I don't, but…"

"…but she loves you and now you don't know what you feel…" Fiona said, finishing his sentence. "I'm sorry, Fi…I don't want to complicate this, but I don't want to break her heart. I'm not that kind of guy" These words send anger through Fiona's veins. "_You're not that kind of guy_? Then what exactly did you do to me? Huh? Didn't you break _my heart_ before or did you forget about that?"

"It was different"

"How? How was that different from this?...Huh? Explain it to me?"

"Because I love you. Because everyday until now, I have regretted what I did, but I always justified it by thinking it was for the best thing...for you."

"How was it better for me? How?"

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT YOU… I didn't want you to waste your time with me…"

Fiona sat there in shock. She was confused by his words. She wanted to yell and scream at him some more, but she couldn't muster up any words. How could he ever think that? "Fiona, you could always do so much better than me. I wanted you to have that chance…to be…with someone who wouldn't complicate your world…"

"Is that what you thought I was doing? Ruining my life by being with you?" Fiona replied back. Adam sat there looking down at his twiddling fingers. She reached over and placed her hand over his. "I loved you, Adam and you broke my heart. I could have moved on very easily…I could have been with a better guy as you say, but I wasn't because I knew that the person who I love more in my whole life was out of my reach." Adam looked up and stared into her eyes before she pulled her hand away. "…but now…As much as I would love to be with you, we can't. We can't because you seem to be in battle with you're feelings and...and I just can't wait forever"

Her words cut through him. He was a fool. A fool and an idiot for letting her go. For letting her walk out of his life and not going after her. She pushed her door open and headed to where the rest of the guys were. Adam followed soon enough but at a slow pace, trying not to get too close to the group.

"Hey honey" Angie said, coming up to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. He stepped away from her and she quickly frowned at his reaction towards her. "Adam what's wrong?"

"Why do you love me?"

"Huh?"

"I asked _why do you love me_?"

She stood there for a moment, contemplating what to say. "Because you're you silly" she said back to him giving him a big smile. He stood there looking at her.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling ok?"

_Here's you're chance_ he told himself _Take it._

"Nothing" he chickened out. He wanted to tell her, but he didn't have to guts to do so. "…I think it's just the weather" he said, trying to change the subject.

"Well it seems everyone is feeling the affect" Angie said as she turned her attention to the group. Adam followed her eyes sight and saw Josh talking up Fiona. He stared angrily at the pair as he and Angie began to walk towards them again.

"I just don't know what to do, you know?" Fiona told Josh, who seemed to have a complete change in attitude towards her. He had come up to her and asked her what was on her mind. She wanted to talk to Clare about her Adam problems, but she was busy with Eli and Josh had been so kind to want to listen to her.

"Man I don't know what to say…I mean I've only been here for a few days and I could totally tell she is head over heals for him." Josh added, making Fiona feel worse "Oh but don't worry…even if they do love each other, it doesn't mean you have to be unhappy" Josh told her, wrapping one arm around her shoulder. "Come on… how about we do some shopping to get your mind out of this whole situation?"

All Fiona could do was laugh at his comment "I look like that much of a shopaholic huh?"

"Just a smidge" he said, gesturing with his fingers.

She let out another chuckle before they walked into the mall.

"Where are they going?" Adam asked as he saw Fiona and Josh heading away from the group. Josh had his arm around her and she didn't seem to reject it. "I think they are hitting it off quite well don't you think, honey?" Angie asked Adam, who could not keep his eyes away from the two figures.

"Huh? Sure whatever you say" Adam told her before walking towards Eli, who was all hugs with Clare.

"I need to talk to you" Adam said to Eli as he grabbed him from the arm and dragged him away from an angry Clare.

"Dude you could have at least waited a bit before pulling me away." Eli told his friend.

"What the hell is up with your cousin?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why is he so hands on with Fiona all of a sudden?'

"I don't know dude…maybe they hit it off or something…"

"Eli…"

"What do you want me to say? They look like they are having a good time…maybe you should try it with _your girlfriend_…you know the same one _you_ were about to break up with _before_ you chicken out…"

"I didn't chicken out, damn it!"

"Ok…clam down…it's just a joke dude. Relax."

"Ok fine…I'll relax…I mean it's probably nothing right?"

"Right" Eli told his nervous friend, but his word brought no comfort for Adam. He knew what he has said in the car. Maybe she was done trying to get with him and was going for Josh.

A few hours passed before Eli and Clare joined up with Adam and Angie in the front. They had gone around the mall, going in and out of stores, playing around with the merchandise before deciding what to buy. Eli had picked out the latest issue of Goon as Clare picked up a pair of new earrings, courtesy of Eli. As they walked up to Adam, they saw him holding a small bag in his hand.

"What's that?" Eli asked, pointing to the bag

"It's something" Adam responded back quickly.

"Do you know what it is?" Eli turned to Angie.

"No" she shrugged. "I ran to the bathroom and when I came back he was gone. When I found him, he already had _that_ in his hands"

Eli eyed his friend before looking down the mall at Fiona and Josh, who were now smiling and laughing as they made their way towards them.

"Oh hey guys" Josh smiled.

"Hey…what's all this?" Clare said to Fi, who had four bags in one hand.

"Oh it's just some stuff I bought…oh and I have a great idea...well Josh mostly thought about it…How about we throw a good old fashion party at Above the Dot?...I mean it wouldn't be that big, maybe just a few people, maybe a DJ or a band…"

"That sounds great and everything, but when would this party take place and for that matter, who would we invite? The people I hang around are all here"

"Always one to pigeon-hole an idea, huh Eli" Josh said to his younger cousin.

"We could invite some people from Degrassi and it could be next week…That's when Holly J is coming back for a visit so it could be a welcome home bash…So what do you guys think?"

They all nodded in agreement before noticing Adam walking away and exiting the mall. Everyone looked back at one another before following his lead.

As she headed towards her car, Fiona looked around to see if she saw Adam, but he wasn't around.

"Hey" Fiona heard from behind her. It was Clare. 'I hope you don't mind, but can I ride with you?"

"Uh sure no problem, but where's Adam?" she asked her.

Clare pointed towards Morty. Adam was making his way inside the passenger seat with the small bag in his hand. He quickly shut the door before Eli took off.

Fiona let out a sigh. She had wished he had ridden with her so she could have another chance to talk to him. As she and Clare started to drive towards the house, Clare decided to ask Fiona something.

"So why were you hanging out with Josh?"

"What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing…I just…never mind"

"What? what is it?"

"I know I shouldn't be asking this but were you trying to get back at Adam?"

"What?"

"You know…trying to make him jealous?"

"No of course not…I was just having a good time with a person who happens to be a guy…what's the big deal?"

"Nothing nothing…it's just…I think Adam kinda took it the wrong way"

"So that's why he didn't want to ride with me, huh?"

Clare just gave her a quick shoulder shrug. Fiona hoped Adam hadn't gotten the wrong impression, but at the same time, she was kind of enjoying his jealousy.

Adam waved at his friend as he made his way inside his house. He quickly ran up the stairs and avoided eye contact with his parents who were in the living room watching T.V. He closed the door behind him and turned on his lights. He gently put the small white bag on his bed and took out the rectangular box from it. He had been saving all his money from his job to buy himself a new bass, but as he looked intently at the item inside the box, he knew he had done the right decision. As he put the box away on his night stand, he went over and changed into a loose shirt and took off his pants before crawling into bed.

He was excited. He knew she would have loved it and he would have giving it to her right there and then, but seeing her all friendly with Josh had made his blood boil so he knew he had to prevent himself from lashing out. _But soon she will know how much I really care_ he thought to him self as he drifted off.

"So do you think it worked?" Angie asked Josh as they walked towards her house. Eli was going to drop her off in front of her house, but she decided against it. She wanted to talk to Josh alone and see what progress had been done towards wooing Fiona. Josh looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"No it didn't. You're stupid plan didn't work"

"How could it not have? I told you how to act towards her, what to say, what to not say…how could you have blown this?"

"I didn't blow it…He did"

"Who?"

"You're little boyfriend."

"Adam? What do you mean? She didn't even talk to him"

"Oh yes she did and according to her, you are done. He did it. He confessed"

"What?"

"That he's in love with her and she told him too so you better start looking for a new man now, sweetness because you are history."

"Oh we'll see about that…he has no clue what I'm capable of"

"Oh give it rest already…how about this…how about you and me head over to your house and…"

"You know what Josh? You're on. I'm sick and tired of playing this game with Adam."

"So you're dumping him?"

"Oh no…I can't let her win, but I can enjoy myself" Angie said winking at Josh who smiled at her as they made their way inside her house.

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It had been a week since Adam had talk to Fiona. He had seen her at the Dot now and again, but most of the time he hid from her. He wanted to be single next time he talked to her, but since Angie had made herself indisposed, he hadn't gotten a chance to break up with her, but tonight was the prefect night. It was Holly J's welcome back party and he wanted to cut his losses and go back to his one true love. Fiona.

As he got ready for the party, he received a text from his future ex

_I'm tied up right now with something. Meet you Fi's party-A_

Adam let out a frustrated sigh. He wanted to meet her before hand so she wouldn't go to the party and he could finally give Fiona her gift. _Now what do I do? _He thought to himself. He wanted to break it off as quickly as possible, but now he was having doubts. _No I have to do it tonight_. He had spent a week contemplating on how to break up with her. He had found the courage ever since seeing Fiona getting all nice and cuddly with Josh. He really hated the guy. Just remembering how he was all touchy with Fiona at the mall made his blood boil.

After fixing his hair and tie, he opened the door of his room, putting Fi's present in his blazers pocket.

"Wow looking sharp" Adam said to his brother as Drew admired himself in the full body mirror in his room. Drew turned to see what his little bro was wearing.

"You don't look bad yourself" Drew responded

"Well you didn't expect me to go in a t-shirt and jeans, did you?"

This was Fiona's big extravagant, yet formal attire party. Fiona had gone through a lot of trouble to make everything prefect for her best friend's welcome. She had send out lavish invitations and made sure that everyone knew about the formal-casual dress code.

"Well the tie is a bit much" Drew pointed out to his brother. Adam looked down at his clothes. He had on a black Lavin Grosgrain –Trim Jacket with matching pants and a white dress shirt underneath.

"How is the tie too much?"

"It's red, dude. It makes you look uptight"

"But it's either this or a bow tie, Drew."

"Bring the bow tie"

"Are you serious?" Adam looked at his older brother confused, but he went back to his room to retrieve the black bow tie. As he handed it to Drew, he undid it and put it around Adams collar as Adam took off his bright red tie and undid a few buttons.

"Now that's better" Drew told him, giving him a quick pat on the shoulder. "Fiona won't know what hit her"

Adam smiled as his brother's comment. "Well let's get going. Don't want to keep the damsel in distress any longer" Drew joked as he and Adam made their way downstairs and out the door. "I wish mom would have at least left us the car so we wouldn't have to roll in this piece of junk"

"Hey it's a classic" Drew told him as they got closer to the Dot

"It's a death trap" Adam rebuttal

"This coming from a guy whose best friend drives around in a hearse"

"Well at least the hearse doesn't need to get started by hot wiring it."

"It was that one time, Adam"

Adam laughed at how defensive his brother was getting.

"So are we picking Jess or what?'

"Nah she'll meet us there. What about…"

"She's gonna be late."

"Oh"

Drew knew how badly his brother wanted to break up with Angie to be with Fiona, but Drew still thought it was a bad idea to do it at the party.

Angie quickly put on her dress as Josh lay in her bed, smoking a cigarette

"Will you put that out and get ready? We're late."

"What's the big deal? It's not like they really want us there" Josh chuckled

Angie turned to face him and scowled. "That not the point. I just don't want…"

"What? Adam and Fiona together?" Josh said as he pushed his cigarette bud into the ashtray. "You know…I don't get you. You say you like the guy, but yet you're sleeping with me. Why can't you just let him go? It's clearly obvious he doesn't like you…Hell five bucks you guys haven't even done it yet"

Angie didn't respond to his comment. She just kept on getting dressed. "Get dress. I'll meet you outside" she said in a neutral tone, walking out of the room. Josh let out a sigh as he got up from the bed and fished for his clothes on the floor.

"Hey Guys!" Clare yelled as Adam and Drew walked up to her and Eli. She was all dressed up in her elegant deep green evening gown.

"You look incredible" Adam said before looking at Eli's rocker inspired tux. "And you look a mess" Adam told his best friend before they fist pumped. "So let's see what Fiona's done with the place shall we?" Eli said as they all made their way up the stairs.

"Hurry up!" Angie told Josh as they arrived. He was busy taking swigs from his flask to notice her picking up her pace.

"What the rush?" Josh replied back, grabbing her around the waist and bringing her closer to him

"Not here" she told him, swiping his hands off of her.

"It's not like he cares. He's probably making out with Fi as we speak"

"Ugh…get away from me…" Angie told him, pushing him away. "…You stink"

"Well that's what I get for sleeping with you" Josh said before cackling in laughter.

Angie simply rolled her eyes and started up the stairs. As she got up to the top, she saw Adam, Drew, Eli and Clare sitting at a near by table, with smiles on their faces. Angie looked around the room. Fiona had done a complete 360 to this place. The walls were draped in white sheets to hide the imperfections to the old building, the drink counter had been transformed in to extravagant cocktail service table and the stage where the DJ was located was decked out with white pillars and countered with black and white fabrics falling from them. The tables had been lined with the same color combination as the rest of the place. Angie was more than impressed. She was astonished, but tried her best not to show it. It was still pretty early in the evening but there were a lot of people around the place, talking, laughing, and drinking. It's seemed more like a big society banquet than a welcome party.

"Wow this place is amazing" Clare let out, her eyes wandering the room.

"Would you expect anything less?" Adam said taking a last sip from his can of coke.

"Where is the hostess any ways? Eli asked.

"She said she was gonna go change and be back before Holly J arrives." Clare answered. "She should be here any minute"

"Well I'm gonna look for Jessie. See you guys later" Drew said, getting up from his seat.

"So are you gonna do it tonight?" Eli whispered to his friend.

"Yeah. As soon as she gets here"

"Wow. Not wasting time I see"

"Not anymore" Adam replied back before spotting Angie walking towards them. His stomach became uneasy as he stood up and walked up to her.

"Hey Honey" Angie told her boyfriend as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Adam backed away as she leaned in for a kiss.

"What's wrong?"

"Angie we need to talk"

"About?"

"About us."

Angie was a bit taking back as Adam started to talk.

"Angie, I know you have feelings for me, but I don't share those feelings towards you. I wish I wouldn't have done this here and now, but I just need to get this off my chest. I want to break up…no… _I am_ breaking up with you"

Angie face went pale as she contemplated what was just said to her. As she processed the information, her face changed to a light shade of red. "You know what? I'M DONE…I'M DONE WITH YOU…YOU DON'T GET TO BREAK UP WITH ME THAT EASILY ADAM TORRES. JUST WAIT. YOU'LL REGRET THIS!" Adam left her there screaming at the air as he went back to sit with Eli and Clare.

"She took it well" Eli commented sarcastically. Clare rolled her eyes at her boyfriend before giving her attention to Adam.

"Well it might be for the best" she reassured him.

"Yeah I know"

"So how about some cocktails." Eli asked rubbing his hands together.

"Just a coke for me thanks." Adam replied back. Eli pointed at Clare who asked for a cranberry club soda.

"I'll have a coke and a cranberry club soda" Eli told the bartender

"Another whiskey sour!" yelled Josh from the other side of the bar. Eli looked at his drunken cousin and simple rolled his eyes.

"Here you go" Eli said, putting the drinks down on the table. Clare and Adam thanked him as he turned to watch his cousin chug down another drink. "He's totally wasted" Eli commented as Adam and Clare looked over to where he was staring. Josh was barely able to sit at the stoop as Angie came in to their eye sight.

"This is gonna be a long night" Adam replied as he watched Angie stomp around the place, drink in her hand.

"Its sure is." Eli replied back.

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Fiona looked at her cell. Holly J's plane had arrived an hour ago. She had someone from the taxi company pick her up, but she still had not heard from her best friend.

"Can you step on it please? I don't want to be late" Fi told the driver. She had taken a bit more time to get dress, but she wanted everything to be prefect for tonight. She hadn't seen her friend since she had come out to Toronto and she missed her. As the cab came to a red light, Fi looked down at her Badgley Mischka feather-chiffon strapless baby doll dress and smiled. She had picked it out because she loved the idea of making Adam look at her and be in awe. As her imagination replayed Adams face, her phone began to vibrate.

"Hello?" she said

"Hey Fi"

"Hey Holly J. why didn't you call me sooner? How was your flight?"

"I forgot to turn my phone back on and the flight was great, especially if your boyfriend is flying you out first class."

"And how is my brother? Still crazy over his fiancé?"

Holly J and Declan had gone through a rough patch when they were in a long distance relationship as she finished her senior year at Degrassi, but now that they were both at Yale; they clicked once again, making Declan pop the question to her just days before Fiona flew out.

"He is treating me like a queen." Holly J joked "And how are things working out with you and…Adam? Last time you Skyped, you seemed pretty upset."

"Yeah well me telling him my feelings and him not breaking up with his girlfriend to be with me would upset anyone."

"Ouch…I'm sorry to hear that Fi. So have you guys talked since then?"

"Nope, but tonight I make my move. It's now or never."

"That sounds more of the Fiona Coyne I know."

Fiona let out a laugh. "So did you dress like I told you to?"

"Yeah" Holly J responded, knowing well that her friend wanted to switch the subject. "I still don't know why you made me get all dressed up if we are just going to the Dot."

"We aren't going to the Dot, silly. I'm just meeting you there."

"Oh…that makes more sense…so where are we going?"

"Sorry, but it's a secret, but I know you'll like it…Hey we just pulled up. I'll see you in a bit?"

"Yeah…we're almost there too. See you in a bit."

As she hung up the phone, the cab came to a stop right outside the entrance of the Dot. Fiona quickly paid the man and walked out into the cold. _Why did I forget to bring a jacket?_ She thought to herself as she shivered in the corner. She had been in such a rush to get to the party before Holly J's arrival that she had forgotten to get a jacket on her way out. Now she stood there, rubbing her arms as she waited. After a few minutes, a cab pulled up and out walked Holly J. The girls embraced in a quick hug as the driver took out Holly J's luggage out of the taxi.

"Here you can place it inside until we leave." Fiona told her friend. She took out a key to the Dot and unlocked the door.

"Why do you have a key?"

"Eli let me have it for tonight." She didn't want to go into any more detail or her friend would be wise to her surprise. Holly J placed her luggage inside and Fiona locked the door.

"So where is this place you're taking me to?"

"I can't tell you till you close your eyes."

"Ugh." Holly J looked at her friend a little bit annoyed before positioning her palm in front of her eyes. Fiona waved her hand to see if Holly J was peaking and then led her friend up the stairs. Holly J stumbled a bit until her and Fi came to a stop in front of the closed door.

"They're here" Clare squealed as she saw Fiona lead Holly J up the stairs. Fiona had told Clare to keep an eye out for them so that the DJ could lower the music. As Clare signaled everyone to hide, Adam went to the power box and turned off the lights.

"Ok you can open your eyes now" Fiona told her friend. Holly J opened her eyes and found herself looking in at an empty and dark Above the Dot.

"Ok…" was all she said as the lights came on

"SURPRISE!" yelled everyone. Holly J let out a laugh as her eyes made their way to some familiar faces in the room.

"Oh my god, Fi!...this is great! I love it" Holly told her best friend as she gave her a hug.

The party got started up again as Fiona Clare and Holly J talked at a near by table. Adam kept his eyes on the girl while taking another sip from his drink.

"So…" Eli said, putting his hand on Adams shoulder "…are you gonna make your move anytime soon, lover boy?"

Adam gave his friend a half-hearted smile and took in a deep breath.

"So when are you coming home?" Holly J asked Fiona. Fi looked down at the floor, trying to avoid Holly J eyes. "I'm not sure yet"

"Fi…" her best friend said in a whining tone "You can't just stay here, waiting for him to dump his girlfriend"

"I know, but…"

"She doesn't have to" Clare interrupted

Holly J shot her a confused look as Fiona brought her head up to look at Clare.

Before Clare continued, she felt a body come in between her and Fiona and lay its weight on their shoulder.

"Hey gurls" Josh slurred. He put his hand on the girl's shoulders. They turned their face away from him as they took in the scent of alcohol.

"Ugh…hey Josh…is there something we can help you with? We are kinda in the middle of sudden." Fiona said as the boy walked around to stand right in front of them. He took another gulp from his drink and dropped it to the floor. It shattered like fine crystal, making the people around them turn in their direction. All three girls wore a surprised expression on their face as they looked down at the broken glass

"Josh you're drunk" Clare said "You need to leave"

"Why would I? The party just getting started!" Josh told Clare before grabbing Fiona's hand. Fiona struggled to release his grip, but he just kept on tightening it.

"Let her go!" Holly J yelled at him. He simply ignored the girl's comment and made his way to the middle of the floor where people were dancing. He pulled Fiona closer to him and grabbed her around the waist as she tried her best to fight him off. He began to spin her in a circle as she struggled to get free.

"Let me go, you idiot!" Fiona told him as she broke free from him. Josh eyed her, which made Fiona nervous as she backed away, never turning her back to him.

"Oh come on, Fi! Don't be such a bitch!" He said as paced towards her. She stood close enough to land a rough slap across his face.

Josh rubbed his chin and looked at her with anger in his eyes. As he lifted his hand, he felt a quick shove. He went face first tumbling to the floor.

"She said to leave her alone, dick wad" Adam told him. He had seen the scene unfold as he was making his way to where the girls were, but as he got closer, Josh started to grab Fi and force her to the dance floor. Adam had pushed his way through on lookers and shoved Josh in time to stop him from putting a hand on Fiona.

"Oh why don't you go worry about your _own_ girlfriend, Torres." Josh replied back as he forced himself to his feet.

"I _don't_ have a girlfriend" Adam responded. Fiona looked at him. She was in shock for what was going on in front of her, but she couldn't hide her excitement. Adam got a glimpse of this and turned to smile at her before feeling a sharp pain on his jaw. In his distraction, Adam hadn't notice Josh coming towards him, fist clenched. Josh thought he had put enough force to knock Adam down, but he had underestimated the younger boy.

Adam turned his head slowly and glared at Josh, who was a bit taken back that his punch hadn't affected him. Adam quickly balled up his fist and punched right back, with a lot more force than Josh's punch.

As Holly J and Clare stood there in shock, Eli came up behind them and smiled. "Since when did Adam become the Hulk?" Holly J asked. "Since he let out all his frustrations at the gym" Eli replied back, smirking. He wanted to jump in and help his friend, but he knew Adam would hate to have someone fight his battles and also he didn't want to have to punch out his own family. Eli also knew that Adam wasn't the same little sophomore that Holly J had met. He had changed quite bit physically. He hit the gym three times a week, did jujitsu on the weekends and had developed enough muscle to make Drew jealous.

Josh put his fingers to his mouth and looked down at them. They were covered in blood. He stared back at Adam and stood to his feet. Adam had both fist clenched as Josh rushed over to him. Adam quickly moved out of the way and Josh went tumbling down to the floor. Josh quickly recovered and ran over to Adam, swinging his fist madly in the air. Adam easily dodged them and ran his fist into Josh stomach, making him kneel down to his knees.

"Now are you going to leave or do I have to make you?" Adam said as he leaned over Josh. Adam expected Josh to stand up and continue the fight, but got instead laughter. Josh grabbed his stomach and kept on laughing.

"You know what's funny, Torres? You want Fiona so badly, that you were oblivious to your girlfriend cheating on you!" Josh cackled. The crowed went silent as Adam looked at the boy with confused eyes. Josh knew that in his current state, he didn't stand a chance against Adam, so he decided to go in a sleazier approach, trying to _even the odds_.

"What? You didn't see it?" Josh said, getting up and standing on his feet as his hand were still placed over with stomach. "Well let me paint you a story, shall I? Me…" Josh said, putting his right hand out "Your girlfriend" Josh put out his left hand. He slapped both hands together. "Fucking" he told a shocked Adam.

Adams mind drifted back to when Angie had told him she loved him. That was the main reason he didn't want to have anything with Fi. Because he wanted to respect his girlfriend, who was fooling around behind his back. That was a worse thing a girl could do to a guy. Fool around with some while dating someone else. Adam felt his blood boiling. _How could I be so stupid_ he said to himself before returning his eye sight back to a smiling Josh. Adam rushed over and laid a punch across Josh's face.

Josh fell down to the floor. Adam proceeded to take out all his anger out. He kicked him several times in the stomach before bending down and ramming his fist into his face.

Eli sprinted to where his best friend was beating the shit out of his cousin and dragged Adam away. Adam struggled a bit before breaking free. As he went lounging towards a battered Josh, several guys from school started to get in between them. Adam violently shoved them out of the way. He was just about to come up to Josh when someone stood in his way. Angie.

She had hid herself in the crowd, but when things started to elevate, she knew she was responsible for it. Adam shoot her an evil glare before addressing her.

"Move!" he ordered. She stood her ground. "**I said move!**" Adam yelled, making Angie stiffen a bit.

"Adam I'm sorry…" Angie began before he interrupted her.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!...I'm sick of your fucking lies to me! You betrayed my trust in you! God why did I ever fucking think a girl like you was worth my time! You made me think that I was the one who was doing something wrong! Like I was the one who was cheating only because I have feelings for someone else!" Adam roared angrily as his deep voice echoed across the room.

"Look I know what I did was wrong, but you have to understand…I was scared" Angie pleaded "…I was scared of losing you to her!" she pointed straight at Fiona, who was taken back. "It's your fault!...If you hadn't come back, none of this would be happening!" Angie told her. Fiona simply crossed her arms and smirked at the girl.

"You can't be serious?" Fiona said. " You can't seriously try to blame this on me? It wouldn't have made a difference if I was here or not because _you_ would have still cheated" Angie saw red as she stomped towards a cocky Fiona. As Angie raised her hand to strike her, she felt someone grab her. She looked back to see Holly J's hand.

"If you try anything, I will break your face" Holly J threatened. Angie was unfazed as she yanked her hand out of the girl's grip and turned to hit Fiona in the face, but Fiona beat her to it. Angie was taken back as her face collided with Fiona's fist. She quickly fell over to the ground and grabbed her nose.

"You broke it! You broke my nose, you bitch!" she muffled. Fiona shook her hand, trying to ease the pain. Holly J nodded to Clare as two security guard came behind her. They grabbed a blood covered Josh from the floor and helped Angie to her feet as they escorted them out of the party. The party goers let out some laughs before the DJ started up again. The gang met up at a booth as Clare brought ice from the bar for Fiona's swelling hand.

"That's the first time I ever punched some body so hard" she exclaimed. Adam smiled at her before placing the bag of ice he had taken from Clare on her knuckles. His were red and swollen, but he didn't care. He wanted to make sure his princess was taken care of first. She brought a hand to his jaw line and watched as he winced at the place where Josh had landed his cheap shot.

"Those it hurt?" She asked. The area was red and swollen. He brought her hand down and put the ice bag back on it before responding.

"Not too much. How about your hand?"

"It will be fine" She smiled at him before turning her attention to Holly J Clare and Eli. "This wasn't the party I was expecting to throw" she joked.

"What are you talking about?" Eli responded. "It was like an action movie. You had a great fight scene. Drama…and a bit of romance to top the whole thing off." He smirked as he looked between Fiona and Adam before placing his arm around Clare's shoulder

"It really wasn't what I was expecting in a welcome home party, but it's memorable" Holly J told her friend.

"At least it's over with" Clare added. They all looked at her and laughed before Adam spoke.

"Well now that the situations been taken care of, LET'S PARTY!" he yelled. They laughed at his boyish charm before getting back in the party spirit.

Angie walked down the street with Josh slumping over her shoulders as she grabbed on to her nose.

"Is it over?" Josh asked in his half awake state.

Angie didn't know if he talking about the party or the situation between her and Adam.

"No…not by a long shot" she replied back in emotionless tone.

End of chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Holly and Fiona stood at the top of the stairs as the party guest started to exit the building.

"This was a great party" commented Jenna, who had worn a strapped black printed bandeau peplum hem dress. "I had a blast…well after all that nonsense that happened" Fiona gave her a simple wave goodbye as she went down the stairs with KC.

"It was fun" Holly J heard Alli say to Clare as the girls embraced in a quick hug. She had on a strapless pink lace overlay dress on. Alli quickly turned towards Holly J and gave her a quick hug as well before her and Wesley started to leave. Alli wrapped her arms around Wesley's waist as he brought her closer, shielding her from the cold weather. Holly J and Fiona shared a shocked look on their face.

"When did _she_ start to date _him_? Fiona asked Clare

"Just a few weeks ago."

"Wow" remarked Holly J

"What?"

"I just never would have thought of the two of them together"

"I think it's kinda sweet" Clare replied back "She always goes for these jerks so it's a nice change, I think. I mean Wesley's a nice guy."

"Yeah but this is Alli were talking about" Holly J said "…A wild child…A drama queen to an extant"

"And Wesley balances her out." Clare added as Eli came from behind her and wrapped an arm around her. "He's a nice kid. Smart…they kinda seem good for each other"

"Like two certain individuals I know" Eli tossed in. He let out a smirk when he saw Fiona look away.

"Hey where's Adam?" Clare asked

"Oh he's in the bathroom. He'll be out in a minute to lock up." As Eli finish saying those words out loud, he gently leaned over to his girlfriends ear to whisper something incoherent to anyone else. Clare let out a giggle as Fiona and Holly J rolled their eyes.

"Well we have to go" Eli said suddenly. Clare was silent and shyly looking down at the floor, a smile spreading over her face. Fiona got the hint and simply nodded to the couple as they all made their way down the stairs.

"Aren't you gonna wait for Adam?" Holly J asked Eli and Clare before they left to go walk over to Morty.

"Drew's taking him home." Was all that Eli said before him and Clare walked away, holding on to each other as if their lives depended on it.

"Hey can we get my stuff out of the Dot? I really need to go check in at the hotel."

"Sure" Fiona said before taking the keys out of her purse and opening the main door to retrieve Holly Js luggage.

"So you wanna share a cab?" Holly J asked Fi as she closed her phone after calling a taxi.

"No, I'll just call for another one." Fi responded. After a few minutes, a cab drove up and Holly J gave her friend a big hug and thanked her for the party before heading off. Fiona quickly took out her phone and dialed the taxi service and waited for her cab to come.

"Hey" Fiona heard from behind her. She turned and saw a stumbling Adam helping a drunken Bianca walk out to the street. "Can you lend a hand?"

"Uhhh… Sure" Fiona said as she helped Adam sit Bianca on the curb.

"How did she get so drunk?"

"I found her passed out outside the girl's bathroom with a Hennessy bottle in her hand."

"The bartender didn't serve any Hennessy"

"I think she must have brought it with her"

"Oh" Fiona added before locking eyes with him. They both stared at each other for a while before Adam's phone started to vibrate. He fumbled with his jacket until he took it out and saw a new massage from Drew.

_Staying at Jess's tonight. Find a ride with Eli. See you in the morning ;D_

"Eww" Adam said out loud. Fiona looked at him confused before he gave her a response. "It's Drew. He just wanted me to get a ride with Eli since he's _busy_ with Jess at her house."

"Ohhh" Fiona told him.

"What?"

"Well Eli thought you were gonna get a ride with Drew soo…"

"He left? Already? Great…that's just great."

"Hey you can share a cab with me." Fiona suggested.

"What about her?" Adam asked, pointing to Bianca.

"We'll drop her off at her house before heading back to Clare's."

"Ok" Adam said simply. Fiona started to rub her shoulders again. She had been freezing as the temperature dropped. As she kept on rubbing, she felt warmness drape over her. She looked over and saw that Adam had placed his blazer on top of her. She gave him a smile as she put it on. He slipped his hand into his pockets, smiling back at her. This is what she loved about him. That even though physically he had changed, he still remained the sweet guy she was still in love with.

Bianca kept trying to get up from the curb with little result. As Fiona's cab came, Adam and Fiona picked her up and put her in the cab as they drove over to her place. It took them a while to find since she was mumbling most of the address. As the cab stopped at her house, Adam helped her out of the car and put her arm on his shoulder.

"You are soo cute" she slurred at him. He shook his head, ignoring her comment.

"You're drunk" he stated

"And your cute" she replied laughing. He chuckled a bit before making their way up the stairs and knocking on the door. She kept on trying to make him turn his head towards her, but he never budged. He knew what she was trying to do and he wasn't gonna let her. _Especially with Fi looking_ he said to himself.

Fiona sat in the cab as the house door opened and a woman helped take Bianca off of Adam. Adam quickly made his way inside the cab and they drove over to his house.

"So that was crazy huh?" Adam commented. He was trying to get the conversation started and make things less awkward between them.

"Yeah it really was, but it all worked out." Fi replied back. She got closer to him and he put an arm around as she rested her head on his shoulders. They stayed like this until her phone rang. She looked at it and saw it was Clare.

"Hello?"

"Fi?" Clare giggled. "Eli, stop… I'm talking to Fi."

Fiona let out a chuckle as she heard Eli in the background. "You seem to be having a good time" she said as she looked at Adam. He mouthed who she was talking to and she whispered Clare. He nodded and knew her and Eli were having a blast at the moment.

"Is Adam with you?" Clare asked

"Yeah. Drew left him stranded so we shared a cab. We're heading back to your place right now." Fiona heard some fumbling from the other side of the call and assumed Eli had taken the phone away from Clare.

"Do you think you guys could be late for about an hour or so?"

"ELI!" Fiona heard Clare say in the background before giggling.

Fiona rolled her eyes "I'll just talk to Adam for a while, then. Have a great time" she said in a teasing tone before hanging up the phone.

"So I take it their as _busy_ too?" asked Adam

"Yep" Fiona responded.

"Well there's no one at my house. You can stay there if you want…" Adam suggested. Fiona raised her eyebrow and smiled at him as she eyed him up and down. "…I mean you can take my room and I'll take Drew's." He added. He looked away, blushing. She kept on smiling at how shy he still was.

As they got to his house, he helped her out of the car and opened the front door. It was the first time she had been there close to a year and it hadn't really changed.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked her as he walked over to the kitchen with her following him. She sat down at the kitchen table before responding. "Maybe some water?"

"Sure" he walked over to the fridge and handed her a bottle of water as he took one for himself as well. As she put the bottle down and brought the blazer closer to herself, she felt something on the inside of right pocket. She reached into it and retrieved a rectangular blue velvet necklace box. She looked up at Adam as he slowly brought the bottle down from his lips and placed it on the kitchen table.

"Adam, what is this?" She asked him. He tried to say some words, but nothing came out. She looked at the box again and opened it. Her eyes shoot back at him.

He looked a bit scared, but he shook it off as he got the courage to speak. "I was waiting for the right time to give this to you…" he walked over to her and took the box from her hands as he unlatched the necklace and walked behind her.

She saw as the necklace made its way around her neck and felt her heart race as he lifted her hair to latch it around her. "…It was suppose to be a surprise"

She felt the pearl on her fingers as he walk back around her, crouching down and looking straight into her eyes. "Fiona, I love you and I haven't stopped loving you. I was dumb and stupid for ever letting you go and I want you to know that I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you, but I'm asking you to please give me a second chance to be with you. Please, beautiful"

Fiona sat there in awe as Adam spoke those words. She wanted more than anything to wrap her arms around him and kiss him, but she had to control herself. She let out a sigh. "Adam I love you too but I don't want to rush into anything without sometime…"

"And I'll give you all the time you need. I just wanted to let you know how I feel about you." He reached out and put his hand on her cheek and stared into her blue eyes. "I love you, Fiona Coyne" he said while she held back tears "And if you need sometime to think things through, I'm ok with it, just know that I'll be waiting for you. As long as it takes, I'll be waiting" She brought her hand up and placed it over his.

"I love you, Adam." She said simply. They both closed their eyes and touched foreheads as they heard the wind blow outside. She wanted this moment to last forever. She wanted more than anything to be with him tonight, but she didn't want to rush herself. She had a habit of going to fast and she didn't want to mess things up with Adam.

As she leaned away, he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. He smiled back at her as he stood to his feet and lead her back to the living room.

"So I'll take Drew's room and you can take mine…and there some clean clothes in the drawers if you want to change." he said to her, trying to liven up the mood. She gave a quick nod as they both headed up the stairs. She stopped right outside his door as he walked over to Drew's room. "Goodnight" she said before he turned the doorknob. He looked back at her with a genuine smile. "Good night, Angel." He said back before heading in.

She closed the door behind her and headed for his drawers. There she found a small enough shirt that would fit her and took off her dress and put it on. As she slipped under the covers, she took in the smell of him that was around the whole room. She had missed that smell.

She lay there looking up at the ceiling as she thought if she was doing the right thing by waiting as her fingers kept touching the gift she had received from him, a David Yurman 8mm Pearl Albion Petite Necklace.

He took off his shoes and undid more buttons from his shirt as he plopped himself on top of Drew's bed. He kept his eyes to the ceiling as the events of the evening played in his head. The fight, the truth coming out about his ex, him and Fiona coming together. As much as he wanted her to be his girlfriend right away, he knew they would probably take it slow at first and him giving her that necklace kinda helped thing out a bit, he thought.

He had spend all his money that he had made at the Dot trying to buy a new bass guitar on the necklace, but the minute he saw it at the mall, he knew he had to get it for Fiona.

He let out a frustrated sigh as he tried his best to close his eyes and get some rest, but he couldn't. How could he when the love of his life was just a few steps away from him, sleeping in his room. As he ran his hand through his hair and reluctantly closed his eyes shut, he heard a soft knock at the door. _I really am losing it_ he said to himself as he played it off to his imagination playing a trick on him, but when he heard a second knock, louder this time, he knew it wasn't his imagination.

He stood up from the bed and walked slowly to the door. As he reached out for the knob, his heart started to race. He swung the door open and there she stood, her eyes gleaming in the moonlight that shined through Drew's window. He stood there silently watching her take his hand and lead him to his bedroom.

End Of chapter 16

**Author's Note- Ah the necklace. I had forgotten that I had written my girls necklace into this story. Wow I got a bad memory XD**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Adam lay down beside her on the bed; silently staring into each others eyes. They hadn't said a word to each other when they got into his room. He was nervous. Just an hour ago she had told him that she wanted to take things slow. Now they both lying there, she with just his shirt on and he still in his unbutton dress shirt and slacks. He swallowed hard as he tried to speak.

"Fio…"

She quickly cut him off.

"I know I said I wanted to take things slow and this obviously isn't it, but I need to let you know something."

He looked at her a bit confused. _What is she talking about?_ He thought.

"This is a fresh start for us…meaning everything that happened in our past, stays in the past so I need to tell you this so it doesn't affect our future together."

Adam was still confused to what she was referring to. "Of course it's a fresh start…Fi, what are you not telling me?" He sat up on the bed and looked down at her.

Fiona slowed sat up and cleared her throat. "It's something that…"

"What is it?" Adam asked, imagining the worse. _She said she had been single, but could she have had sex with someone else?_ He thought. He never thought she would move on that fast into a sexual relationship with someone else, especially since he was her first. They hadn't even become intimate with each other until 6 months into the relationship. He tried to shake out the thought as she spoke.

"After you and I broke up, I headed to New York and…I started to drink again"

Adam knew her big struggles with alcohol, but he had been there to help her through it. Now hearing that his actions caused her to go back to drinking, made him hate himself even more for hurting her.

"…One night, me and my cousin Victoria went out and got really drunk." Tears where now beginning to form on her eyes.

"You don't have to tell me, Fi" Adam said

"No…I have to tell you…it's important…" she wiped some of the tears away as they ran down her cheek. "We got drunk and I was driving…I know I shouldn't have been, but there was no way to get home and she had taken something and…we ended up getting in a car crash…" Fiona choked up as she said the last words. "…and she died."

Adam's eyes widen at Fiona's confession. He expected to hear something else, mostly to do with her fooling around with other guys, but he never expected to hear her say that she was responsible for someone being dead. He looked at her as she put her hands up to her face and tried her best to contain herself.

"They said she died of the drugs she took, but I know it's not true!...she died because of me! Because I was just so…" she broke down and began sobbing uncontrollably.

Adam didn't know what to do other than hug her and hold her tight. She rocked back and forth in his arms, but he never let her out of his grasp. She latched onto him and kept crying in his arms.

"Fi, you need to forgive yourself" was what he could manage to say.

"I can't I can't! I killed her Adam! I know she wasn't the best person, but I killed her!"

Adam had never met Fiona's cousin, but he heard enough of her when they were dating. He knew that sooner or later her partying ways and drug abuse would catch up with her, but he never expected for Fiona to be in some way involved.

"Fi..." Adam said, releasing her and grabbing her shoulders so she would look into his eyes. "Fi…Listen to me…it's not your fault. She died of other causes that you couldn't control…if it wasn't that night; it would have been another night."

She looked at him, but couldn't stop crying. She felt guilty. The guilt of having her cousin's blood on her hands. How could someone live with the thought of having someone, any one die because of them. The thought alone would make any one lose their mind.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Fiona." Adam tried to reassure her.

"But if it wasn't for me…" she began before he caught her off.

"Fiona, you need to let this go. You need to stop living with guilt that's not yours. You're not responsible. You didn't shove the drugs down her throat…she did and she ended getting the short end of the stick, sort of speaking, but you don't have to leave with the guilt, Fi…you don't"

She attached herself to each word that he had spoken and it calmed her down a bit. She hadn't told anyone else, not even her own brother, the details of that horrific night, but she managed to tell Adam. She wiped her eyes with his shirt as he let out a laugh.

"Sorry about the shirt" she joked, trying to ease her voice back to normal.

"No. prob. It's old anyways." He replied back. When he saw she was calmer, he decided it was best for her to get some much needed sleep. He jumped to his feet and turned to face her.

"I should head back to Drew's room and let you…" Fiona quickly grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave me" she told him. He sat back down and stared at her as she lay back down on her side. He sat there a minute looking at her, at how much hurt she was reflecting and how much she had suffered. He let out a heavy sigh and rubbed the back of his head before finally deciding to lie back down on the bed and stare at the ceiling.

"Adam?" He heard her say

"Mmm?" he responded back, turning his head to look at her.

"Could you hold me?" she asked him. He turn to his side and came closer to her. She softly placed her head on his inner bicep as he wrapped his other arm across her stomach. She placed her hand around his waist and let out a short sigh as she closed her eyes.

"Thank you" she whispered to him. He smiled at her as he played with her hair with his free hand.

"Anything for you, Princess." Adam said before kissing her forehead and drifting off to sleep

End of Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"So have you talked to your cousin today?" Clare asked her boyfriend. They had been chatting about the events of last night ever since they got out of bed this morning. Clare still couldn't believe how they has missed that Angie was sleeping with Josh.

"He send me a text telling me that he was at my house, but that's about it." he answered. He really didn't want to hear about his cousin and his best friend's girlfriend, well ex, doing it while tricking everyone. Eli handed his girlfriend her coffee as he looked around at the deserted café. He was happy to open up to no one being here, but he didn't like getting up so early for nothing.

"Have you heard from Fiona?" Eli asked Clare as she sat at the counter watching him unload and dry the cups from the washer. He hasn't really worried for her safety as he was his best friend. He knew Adam too well and he knew Fiona had spent the night in his house. Maybe even in his room with him. He thought it might be going a bit too fast for Adam to be getting it on with Fiona just hours after breaking up with his crazy ex, but at the same time he was happy his friend was finally with the girl of his dreams.

"No. I think she may still be at Adam's sleeping. She didn't have to wake up early to be here like _some people_" she said in a playful tone.

Eli gave her a quick smirk before leaning over as Clare planted a quick peck on his lips. Eli had stayed over at Clare's for the night and had forgotten that he had to wake up early the next day to go to work. He wanted more than anything to skip going to work and lay there with Clare all day in her bed, but he had to go or Peter would get on his case.

They pulled apart at the sound of the bell from the front door ringing. Clare looked back as Eli greeted the person. "Welcome to the Dot. What can I get you?"

"Is Peter in?" the person asked. Eli nodded to the guy before calling Peter from the back "What is it, E…" Peter stopped when he notice who was in front of him. "Spinner!, what's up my man?" Peter greets his close friend as he walks around the counter to give him a quick hug. "What brings you here?"

"Oh nothing. I came to visit my mom and thought I'd stop in to see an old friend. How you been?" Spinner asks Peter

"Going to school and running this place…"

"To the ground" Eli whispers under his breath, but Peter hears him and throws him a quick scowl.

"…It's been pretty normal. How about you?"

"Things are ok now I guess. Me and Emma well… we got divorced, but we remain friends" He tells Peter, adding air quotes to the word friends.

"I'm in town for two more days so I was wondering if you wanted to chill for a bit."

"Of course, we can catch up and tell me what happened with you two. Let me just get someone to replace me here…Goldsworthy!" Peter yells at Eli who is busy putting away the clean cups. He looks back at his boss.

"Call Torres and tell him to come in early, as in right now. I'm gonna run some errands. I'll be back to close up, ok?"

"Errands? Sure…"

"Just call him, ok?"

"Sure boss." Eli says sarcastically before taking out his cell and dialing Adam's number as Peter and Spinner leave. Eli rolls his eyes before turning to face Clare. "Can you believe him? He gets to leave while the rest of us do his work"

"Hey, Peter's a nice guy. Cut him some slack." Clare informs him. Eli rolls his eyes again before hearing someone pick up. "Hello?"

"Adam?" he asks, finding the voice not to be his best friends.

"Oh Eli" Fiona tells him. He's a bit taken back to hear her voice. "He's taking a shower. You want to leave a message?" Fiona asks Eli. "Uhhh…yeah. Tell him that Peter told me to tell him to come in as soon as he can, but there are no customers here right now so if he could be here in the afternoon, it'd be great"

"No prob. I'll let him know." she says before he hangs up on her.

"So is he coming in?" Clare asks Eli.

"Fiona said he was taking a shower, but she'd tell him" Clare almost chocked on her coffee. _Fiona and Adam? Already?_ she thought. Fiona hadn't even told him about Victoria and just yesterday Adam had just broking it off with Angie.

"Well that was a fast" she said before taking another sip from her cup.

"Do you think they…" She asked Eli, regretting those words after they came out of her mouth.

"It's not like they haven't done it before." Eli replied back. Fiona had been Adam's first so it was no big surprise to him that his friend and her would be having sex, he just never thought it be this quickly after breaking up with his new ex. Eli chuckled a bit at his thought. _He left his ex for his other ex. Soap opera much_ he thought.

"Yeah I know they've…been intimate before, but…I mean that whole disaster with…"

"Speak of the devil" Eli interrupted his girlfriend as he saw who was approaching the Dot.

"What can I get _you_?" Eli says sarcastically.

"Just a latte." Angie tells him with a big plastic smile on her face. Eli lets out a scoff as he starts to prepare her drink. Angie looks over at Clare, who just simply ignores her even being there. She let out a sigh as she sits away from the couple at the corner table.

"Why would she come knowing Adam works here? God she's just so…"

"Clam down, Clare. I don't think she'd pulled any of her theatrics here." Her boyfriend informs her before walking away and planting the latte at Angie's table. She takes a quick sip before putting it down a reaching for a napkin from the dispenser. "Its cold!" she informs Eli as he's walking away. "Matches your heart perfectly" he informs her, seeing a smile on Clare's face as he walks behind the counter.

"God what is your deal, Eli? I mean only because me and Adam spilt…."

"He dumped you" Eli interrupts her "Because you her sleeping around."

"So? That doesn't make it alright for you guys to treat me bad, you know."

"Are you kidding me!" Clare inserted. "You slept with Josh! And not only did you hurt our best friends, but you think you can just come in here like nothing happened? God can you be anymore stupid? I mean do you really think we'd be friends with you after what you did? No one would want to be friends with a slut like you!"

Eli looked at his girlfriend, surprised at all that she had been holding back.

"Watch it Clare… None of you know what I'm capable of" Angie says as she gets up and starts to exit the Dot.

Clare lets out an exhausted sigh. "Thanks god that's done with…" she tells Eli, who keeps on staring at Angie.

"Yeah…" he says back, but isn't convinced.

End of chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Adam said as she peeks one eye open and smiles at him.

"Sleeping beauty? Well it's better than being a green ogre I guess" she teases him. He lets out a chuckle before pulling her curls off her face and taking in her angelic beauty.

"How'd you sleep?" She asks him

"Like a baby who had the girl of his dreams by his side" he whispers to Fiona before placing a soft kiss on her cheek. She smiles at his gentleness. He always treated her like she was a priced piece of art that had to be treated carefully.

"How about you?" He asks her. After their long talk about the accident that caused her cousin her life, she had fallen asleep with tears in her eyes.

"I'm better now"

"So I was thinking since Eli and Clare must still be _preoccupied _with each other, you'd like to have breakfast here? Or we could go out. I know this nice…"

"Breakfast here sounds wonderful, Adam" she interrupts him.

"Ok so let me go make something and then I'll take a shower so that we can spend the whole day together"

"Well how about you shower first? You smell a little" She jokes as he laughs at her comment before he gets out of bed and reaches for his towel.

"Alright…I'll take a bath in mom's bathroom. You can freshen up in mine…Oh I have some old clothes if you want to change or you could wear my old gym shirt the whole day if you want"

"Well as much as I would love to wear the Prince's attire for the rest of the day, I wouldn't mind something a little less boyish" she jokes. He gives her a smirk as he goes to his bottom drawer and pulls out a girl shirt and some girl slacks. Fiona immediately recognizes that it was an old outfit of hers.

"Is that…"

"Yeah…You left them here after one of your sleepovers with me"

"And you kept them?" she questions him

"I just…I couldn't bring myself to throw it away…It brought back happy memories, I guess" he thinks back to when he had last seen this outfit on her and smiles. Fiona catches his smile and it hits her. It was special to him because it was the outfit she was wearing when they spent their last time together. She had many countless sleepovers at his place and of course this meant packing different outfits so she could change throughout the day without going back to her house. She must have forgotten to take it with her when she left. After that night, they broke up a week later.

Fiona got out of bed and walks over to him as he stands there, running the fabric of the shirt through his fingers. She gently picks it out from his hand and tosses it to the bed. She then turns back to him and stares into his eyes. He returns her lustful look as he crashes his lips onto hers, putting his arms around her and bringing her body closer to his. Their tongues cling to each other as they deepen the kiss. He feels her hands wrap around him as he picks her up and carries her to the bed, without breaking their lips from one another. As he reaches for the bottom of her shirt and places his soft hand on her stomach, she stops him.

"Adam" she says as she pulls away from their kiss. "I think maybe we should take it slow" she could see his face sadden just a bit, but remain neutral. "I just don't want to move too fast…"

"Ok" he inserts. He knew that even though they weren't doing anything they haven't done before, they should take things slow. It was just last night that he found out his new ex was cheating on him and he didn't want to rush anything with Fiona.

"Ok?"

"Fi, I love you and I know you want to take things slow, so I won't do anything you don't want me to…"

"But I do want to…"

"You do?"

"Yes, but not so soon after well…you know" she knew he understood what she was talking about. He gave her a smirk and places one more long kiss on her lips before getting off the bed and picking up his towel from the floor.

"I love you, Fiona" he told her as he went off to take a cold shower.

She smiles to herself. She was in paradise. She had not only taken a big load off her chest with coming clean about Vicky, but they were back together and working on making their relationship stronger this time. As she lays there smiling at her thoughts, she hears Adam's phone ring faintly from Drew's room. She quickly gets out of the bed and goes to see who it is. She picks up the telephone from the night stand and quickly answers it before seeing who it was.

"Hello?"

"Adam?" She hears Eli ask.

"Oh Eli…He's taking a shower. You want to leave a message?" she asks him

"Uhhh yeah… Tell him that Peter told me to tell him to come in as soon as he can, but there are no customers here right now so if he could be here in the afternoon, it'd be great"

"No prob. I'll let him know." Fiona says as she simple hangs up on him. She wanted to talk to him, but he seemed a little out of it from hearing her voice. _Oh well_ she thought as she shrugs it off and heads back to Adam's bedroom.

After his long shower, Adam heads back to his room with his towel wrapped around his torso. He opens his bedroom door to see Fiona looking out of the window.

"Hey" he says to her as she looks over at him. He smirks as he goes over to his drawer and picks out some boxers and a muscle shirt and goes to his bathroom to change.

"Oh Eli called" she tells him as he looks for a nice outfit to wear

"What did he want?"

"To tell you that you have to work today" she says a bit sad that their plans for spending the whole day together are cut short

"Crap…Did he say what time I have to be there?"

"In the afternoon. He says there's no one there so he could use you for the busy hours, I guess"

"Ok good so at least it doesn't interfere with our breakfast together!"

She lets out a laugh to see his enthusiasm. "So while you do that, I guess I'll take a shower"

"Ok. Breakfast will be waiting for you" he teases her before walking over and laying a small kiss on her lips.

Adam makes his way downstairs to the kitchen and goes to the fridge to fish out his needed ingredients for breakfast. Just as he starts, he hears the door open.

"Hey Drew…back from Jessica's already?"

"Excuse me?" he hears from behind him. He recognizes his mother's voice and freezes.

"Mom?" he asks as he turns around to see his mom at the kitchen entrance "What are you doing here?"

"Better yet, why don't you answer me why Drew is at Jessica's place?"

"Uhhh..." _quick think of something!_ He screams in his mind "…He left me a note saying he was going to go visit her and he'd be back soon" _smooth_

"Oh…" his mom answers back, buying the story. "So what are you up to?"

"Oh just cooking breakfast for me and… so mom why are you back so early anyways? We thought you'd be gone…I mean…back by tomorrow?"

"Well your father got a call from the office and of course he just had to rush back to fix whatever mess they did so he drop me off home and headed over there"

"Oh great" he said out loud, earning him a weird look from his mom.

"Well do you want some breakfast?" he offers her as he finishes cooking, but secretly wishing she had to leave to go somewhere so she wouldn't run into any one.

"No thank you, honey. I think I'm just gonna go ahead and rest in my bed for a little while" as she steps away, he hears the faucet from the shower turn off.

"Mom!" he screams at her as she turns back to face him.

"I'm right here, Adam. There is no need to shout"

"Sorry… do you think I could borrow the car? I need to head into work today"

"Ok…"she looks at him and sees him getting jittery "…You can borrow it, but Adam sweetie?"

"Yeah?"

"You need to calm down just a bit, ok? Just relax. You look tense…"

"Yeah…I just woke up tired I guess. I'm fine."

She goes over to him and gives him a quick hug. He hugs her back, but he tenses up as he hears his bedroom door open and close and footsteps head down the stairs

"That smells good, Prince Adam!" Fiona says cheerfully as she takes in the scent of the great breakfast he was cooking. She has no time to notice Mrs. Torres retreat from hugging her son and turn to see her with a surprised look on her face.

"Adam?" His mom says to him, looking in between him and Fiona. "Would you like to tell me what's going on here?

_Crap_

End of Chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Well?" Mrs. Torres asks Adam as he stands there, dumbfounded to what he can say to make this situation better. He not only has to explain why Fiona is his house but more importantly what she was doing upstairs in his room. "Care to explain to me why Fiona is here, Adam?"

"She's with me" Adam replies back. He was sick of the lies he told to make everything comfortable for his mom so he decided against it.

"She and I…are back together, mom" He tries to read his moms face. She looks a bit taken back before angrily glaring at him.

"And Angie?" she ask, folding her arms in front of her.

"She and I broke up"

"But she was such a sweet girl and…"

"And she also cheated on me, mom. Besides, it wasn't meant to be, but with Fiona" he says as he puts down the spatula and goes over to Fiona's side and takes her hand and intertwines their fingers. "…It's much more than just a temporary thing. It's love. I love you Fiona Coyne" he tells Fiona as he looks into her eyes.

"Adam" his mom says in an angry annoyed tone. "I'm sorry to bring this up, but how long are you guys thinking you are going to last this time…I mean don't you live in Europe now, Fiona?"

"No I live in New York and I can stay as long as I want here in Toronto, Mrs. Torres."

"Ok but you guys are too young to be saying you guys love each other and Adam…Sweetie, you are still _way_ too young to understand what those words mean."

"No I'm not. I know exactly what they mean." He tells his mom before facing Fiona and taking both her hands into his.

"I'm going to be with you, Fiona. In any way possible. I will always be by your side as long as you'll have me there. When we first met and went out, we sort of hit a lot of obstacles that tore us apart, but now looking back at them, I'm glad they happened because they made me realize that no one could ever replace you in my heart. No one can replace the way you sleep with your right hand bawled up in a fist or the way you laugh when you find something breathtakingly funny or the way you pout and cross your hands when you want to be serious. I love all that and more about you, Fiona and I will not let anything or anyone stand in our happiness."

"Oh Prince Adam" Fiona tries to hold back her tears as she hears these words.

"And if one day in our future, you and I end up married, I will not only be the happiest man in the world, I will be luckiest because I would be one of the fewest men to actually find their soul mate in the first girl they ever loved and only love. That's how I see you, Fi. As my soul mate." Adam places a soft kiss on her lips and holds her in his arms as their foreheads embrace in the tranquility in the air at the moment.

Mrs. Torres clears her throat, making Adam roll his eyes and turn to face his mother. "Yes, mom?" he asks her

"As much as I would like you guys to wait and take things slow…"

"But we are taking things slow, Mrs. Torres"

"Then why were you upstairs in his room, Fiona?"

"Mom, nothing happened." Adam interjected "She stayed the night…Sleeping. That was all. No sex if that's what you implying"

"I don't know what to believe"

"Believe me, Mom. Your son. I'm not lying to you."

"Ok…Ok I believe you, but I still don't want you to rush things ok? You just broke up with you second girl…"

"We won't. I promise, mom" Adam cut her off. "Now" Adam says as he claps his hands together "I have to go get ready for work, so Fi, enjoy your breakfast. I'll be down in a second to join you and Mom? Can I still borrow the car?"

"The keys are in my purse. No joyriding young man and we will talk more about those bruises you are trying to hide when you get back ok?"

"Scouts honor" Adam says as he puts up his ring, index and middle finger to give the scout salute.

"Adam you weren't in the scouts" his mom pointed out.

"Oh right… then just my promise then." He laughs as his mom shakes her head and smiles. "I'm going to go lie down. It was nice to see you, Fiona. Wish it would have been under less stressful times." Mrs., Torres says. She goes over to give the girl a hug, but decides on a handshake. Adam holds back a chuckle as he watches them from the top of the stairs. _One day_ he thinks to himself _One_ _day they'll get along…I hope_

Angie storms into her house and slams the door shut.

"Honey?" she hears her mom say from the kitchen. She heads over there and walks to the fridge and takes out a water bottle and drinks it violently down.

"Is something wrong, sweetie?" her mom asks.

"Why do things always never go like I plan them mom?"

"What's wrong?" her mom says, patting the seat next to her so Angie can seat.

"It's Adam."

"What's going on? Is he pressuring you?"

Angie smiles at her mom's ignorance when it comes to thinking she's still a virgin.

"No…its just…his friends…ugh and that ex of his"

"But you're with him so his ex is irrelevant, sweetie"

"She isn't because since she's around, he can't get over her."

"Well at least he's with you and not her right? Look the only way for him to let her go is for him to forget, ok? He will eventually and be happy again…with you. I mean why wouldn't he? You are such a great girl"

Being a police officer, Angie knows her mom is never around to see her true character and only sees the phony lies she feeds her. She loves to toy with people and her mother is no exception.

"Yeah you're right mom. He just needs her out of the picture. Then he can focus on us." Angie says as she contemplated her next move.

"Well off to catch some bad guys" her mom says cheerful "See you tonight and good luck with Adam. He looks like a very nice guy." She gives her daughter a kiss goodbye and leaves her there, sitting on the kitchen table.

"If she and his stupid friends weren't in the way, we could be together." She says to herself. She gets up from the table and goes to her mother's bedroom. She looks around inside the drawers, but couldn't find what she was looking for till she headed for the cabinet inside her mothers closet. There she pulls out a silver box and opens the latch. She pulls out the shiny 357 magnum revolver. She had seen the gun once, when her mother got it and told her where it was in case of any burglary. She never really held it until now. She opens the chamber and pulls out each bullet and repositioned them back in their place. "Fiona." She says as she puts back the first bullet. "Eli…Clare…Fiona…"

"Hey you think you can put on an apron and lend me a hand?" Eli asks Clare as she sits at the counter watching the Dot swarm in with more and more people. She knew Eli was joking as he gave her a quick wink and went back to taking orders. She quickly smiled at him before talking "Where is Adam? You want me to call him?"

Just then Adam merged from the crowd and made his way towards the employee entrance. "Hey sorry I ran late"

"As long as you're here now" Eli says back, relieved that the crowd has died down.

"So where is Miss Coyne? I don't see her attached to your hip" Eli quips. "Ha ha…You're one to talk. How was your night with Clare? Didn't get much sleep, huh?"

"I could say the same thing to you." Eli fires back.

"Nothing happened if you must know."

"Sure" Eli said skeptical, but knew Adam was not lying.

He had this relaxed demeanor that reminded Eli of the good old days when Adam and Fiona were together.

"Well I'm very happy for you, man. You deserve happiness after that whole Angie disaster."

"Ugh…don't remind me."

"She came in earlier. The girl is not afraid, I give her that."

"How about we talk about something more interesting? Fiona and I are back together"

"I gathered. I might be slow, Torres, but not that slow" Eli joked before patting Adam on the shoulder. "I just hope it all works out this time…O man…Adam, I didn't mean it like…" Adam shakes his head and laughs at his best friend "Hey so how does it taste?"

"What?" Eli says, surprised that Adam wasn't trying to throw a fist his way. "Your foot in your mouth. How does it taste?" Adam jokes before bawling his hand in a fist and holding it in front of him. Eli smirks at his best friend before bumping fist.

Fiona decides against calling a cab. The day was nice and warm, though a bit chilly, but nice none the less. Adam had dropped her off at Clare's so she could better accessories her outfit. As she walks towards the Dot, she thinks back at the last 24 hours. _How did it get to this?_ She thought. Only a night ago, Adam was in an all out fist fight with Josh and now she and Adam were back together. It all seems like a big blur to her at times but it all made sense when she gets back to her and Adam being together. She was so happy she wanted to run and jump into his arms and never let him go. She never thought she could be happy again after what had happened, but now with Adam there to support her and give her all his love, she felt unstoppable.

As she rounded the corner, she hears someone calling her, but she quickly ignores it. Everyone she knew was at the Dot except Holly J, who was spending the day visiting her parents and wouldn't be free till later on tonight. "Fiona!" she hears the voice coming closer behind so she stops and looks back.

"Hey Fi" she hears as she turns around. There stood the last person Fiona expected to be calling out for her.

Angie went back to her room to grab her gray hoodie and tucked the gun in her pocket. She headed downstairs and left a note on kitchen table for her mom to find and exited the house with her car keys. She knew the best place to find all of her enemies all at once was at the Dot so she decides to hit their after her first stop. As she turns the car on and waits for it to heat up, she grabs the gun from her pocket and clicks back and forth the safety on. She knew this was her last chance to work things out with Adam and all she had to do was eliminate her problems. She smiles as she tucks the gun back in her pocket and puts the car on D and drives off.

She knocks on Jenna's door and waits for her best friend to open up. "Hey Ang" Jenna greets her as she gestures for her to come in. "I can't stay long, so I just wanted to say that you have always been by my side as a true good friend and I want you to know that I love you, best friend" Angie tells Jenna as she pulls her in for a tight hug, taking Jenna by surprise. "Ooookk…what's going on?" Jenna asks, but never gets a response as Angie simply goes; leaving Jenna even more dumfounded and scared. She didn't know what it was, but she felt Angie was carrying something hard and heavy in her pocket as she pulled her in for that hug.

Angie was only a light away from the Dot as she spots her enemy. She clenches her teeth and decides that it was better to get her alone without anyone interfering. She pulls up to the curb from behind her and parks. She exits her car and runs up to catch up to Fiona while still keeping one hand inside her pocket. "Fiona" she calls out a few times before getting her attention. Fiona turns and sees her. Angie puts on a nice smile and greets her.

"Hey Fi"

"Heeyy…Angie…Uhhh. What are you doing here?" Fiona asks.

"Oh nothing. Just going to head to the Dot and grab some food. And you?"

Fiona resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the girl. "Just heading in to catch up with Clare….Well…I guess I'll see you around. Bye" Fiona wanted nothing more than to be far away from this girl. "Hey. Can we talk?" Angie says, grabbing Fiona by the arm. "Uhhh…" Fiona looks down at Angie's arm and back at her. Angie lifts her hand off and back into her pocket.

"Sorry"

"No. It's ok…what do you want to talk about?"

"Well I think you and me got on the wrong foot so I just wanted to see if we could patch things up"

"I'm sorry…Do you not remember last night or are you just really slow? You cheated on Adam, made a mess of my best friends welcome back party and wanted to fight me yesterday so I'm thinking…No thanks."

"Look… I'm sorry for my behavior and I will make it all better for Adam today, but can we at least talk? Like the two nice girls that we are?"

Fiona thought for a second. She really didn't want this girl as an enemy, especially with her and Adam being back together. She wanted nothing more but to avoid all the drama between them.

"Sure" Fiona gives in. "How about we head somewhere else to talk besides the Dot? I know this…"

"Or we just talk behind the Dot in the alley. I assure you. This won't take long." Angie says with a smile that makes Fiona get chills. "Su...sure" Fiona says as she leads the way.

Angie looks to her left and right as Fiona enters the alley Angie quickly takes the safety off the gun.

Josh was sitting on his uncle's couch, munching on some lucky charms as he watched some cartoons. He was more than bored, but did not want to go out today. After his little run in with Adam last night, he felt bad and sore.

"Don't you think you need to get out and do something today, Josh?" His uncle Bullfrog tells him as he slaps his feet off the living room table and takes away the box of lucky charms from him. Josh lets out a sigh as he gets up and goes to the guest room "Fine…I guess I'll walk around or something."

"Maybe you should head over to Eli's job and patch things up with Adam" Bullfrog yells from downstairs. Eli had told his dad all about his nephew's idiot stunts and he was not amused. "Ugh…sure Bullfrog…" Josh shouts as he comes down the stairs and grabs his coat and walks out.

Josh was angry at how things had turned out last night. He not only spilled about Angie and him doing it, but he got his ass handed to him by Adam. _I got beat up by a girl!_ He thought. He still didn't see how that freak ended up having two of the hottest chicks he'd ever seen, drooling for him. _Man this whole town is messed up_ he thought as he kicked a concrete pebble across the street. As he watched it skip across, he noticed a person in a gray hoodie getting out of a car. He recognizes the car.

_It's Angies_' he thought, but can't make up the person. He quickly follows them, hiding so that the person won't see him. He saw them pick up the pace, as if heading towards something. He stands back and hides as he sees _who _the person was heading for. Fiona Coyne. "It has to be Angie" he says to himself as he gets closer. He sees Angie and Fiona talking, but it too far behind to hear them. He sees Angie grab Fiona and he decides he needs to cross the street, without them noticing him, but before he can, he watches the girl take off for the alley behind the Dot. _Heres my chance_ he thinks, but stops as he sees Angie pull out a gun from her sweater. _Oh my god_

"Now we can relax" Eli says as he throws the washcloth on the counter and leans across to give Clare a quick kiss on the lips. "Eww…I don't care how many time I see this, it still gives me the runs… every time." Adam jokes from behind.

"Well the same goes for you and Fiona" Eli says back. "Hey you mind taking the trash bags to the garbage can in the back?"

"No prob. I got it. Anything to get away from all this lovey dovey stuff" He says as he drags the three bags full of half eaten food to the alley backdoor. As he takes a breather, he hears a loud roaring bang come from the alley. _Must be some alley punks_ he says and brushes it off. As he reaches for the bags again, he hears another one and yells of pain. He quickly makes out the noise this time to something other than alley punks. _Shit!_

"So what do you want to talk about?" Fiona asks Angie as she turns around to face her. "You stole him!" Angie says as she points the 357 magnum at Fiona. Fiona stands there frozen, looking down the barrel. She can't move. She screams in her mind to yell out loud, but all she can make out is a whimper. "You stole him from me! We were happy before you came along!... Say something!" Angie screams at Fiona.

"I…I…you...wh why do you have that?" Fiona stammers out as she puts her hand in front, wishing that she could block the shot.

"WHY? JUST TELL ME WHY!WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COME BACK AND RUIN EVERYTHING?"

"I…."

"YOUR BETTER START MAKING SOME SENSE BEFORE I SHOT YOU!"

"I'M SORRY!" Fiona cries "I NEVER MEANT TO COME IN BETWEEN YOU TWO, BUT HE DIDN'T LOVE YOU OK!"

"He could have learned to love me if YOU weren't in the picture and now? You won't be…"

Angie raises the gun and points straight at a crying Fiona.

"LOOK AT ME!" Angie yells at a sobbing Fiona. "I said LOOK AT ME!" Fiona tries to hold back her tears as she looks up at Angie. "I want the last thing you see to be my face." She says before feeling the coldness of the trigger wrapped around her index finger. As she squeezes, she feels someone push the gun sideways. She sees small black curled hair and knows exactly who it is. "Josh, YOU IDIOT!" but Josh doesn't respond back as he struggles with her for the gun. Angie takes a look at where Fiona is.

Fiona feels her life past before her as her family comes to her mind. Her mom. Her dad. Declan, Holly J, Victoria…Adam. She cries out in pain as she feels the hot steel penetrate her. She hits the concrete ground hard, but all her pain is focused on her wound. She tries her best to remain conscious as she pressures the wound to stop the bleeding. She keeps her eyes close till she hears Angie scream Josh's name. She opens her eyes and sees the fight in front of her for the gun. She sees Angie looking at her as the gun goes off a second time.

Adam breaks through the door and freezes as he takes the scene in.

He notices two people on the floor as Angie holds a gun in her hand. It takes him a minute to see Josh, clutched down in pain as his hands hold his stomach as blood sweeps out. He looks at the other person and bolts to be by their side. "FIONA!" he yells as he gets on his knees and surrounds her body. He can't see the wound. Only blood. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" he yells ferociously at a stunned Angie.

"I called the cops and an ambulance!" Adam hears. He turns and sees Eli about to run towards him. "STOP !" Adam yells "SHE HAS A GUN!"

Eli stops and holds his hands out wide to cover a shocked Clare behind him. "WHY ANGIE? WHY!"

"I thought you and I could be together, Adam"

At hearing this it only makes Adams blood boil. As he is about to get up and rush her, he hears sirens. He looks back at Angie, who throws the gun on the floor and runs deeper into the alley, only looking back at him once before disappearing.

Adam turns back his attention to the person wrapped in his arms. Fiona. He tries to make her wake up, but with no success. Eli goes to an unconscious Josh as the paramedics make their way into the alley. Clare goes over to her friends' side. "Adam?" Clare says, trying to keep the sadness out of her voice. Her eyes are full of tears as she puts a hand on Adams shoulder. "Let the paramedics do their job. You need to let them do their job, Adam", but it's no use. He completely ignores her as he looks down at his beloved Princess.

"Uh…sir? I'm going to need to step back and let us help her ok? Sir?" The paramedic says before calling over the officer who didn't run after Angie to try and get Adam off of Fiona. Adam is too shocked and numb to fight back and easily releases her as the paramedics check for a pulse.

Eli sees his cousin being intubated and lifted to one of the ambulances. "He's having problems breathing. His lung is collapse. Get a scalpel." Eli sees a green long plastic thing in the paramedics hand before they close the doors.

Adam and Clare watch as Fiona is lifted and carried to a separate ambulance as the paramedic start an I.V line, gauze her wound, and strap her on a portable defibrillator/monitoring unit.

The two ambulances rush away.

_Oh My God_ is all that Adam can think

_Oh My God_

The End


End file.
